Oh My Step Father!
by RamuCa
Summary: Chap 7 is up! KyuMin FF. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. DLDR! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T for this chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary : ****'Aku tak akan mengambil ibumu, karena aku hanya menginginkanmu.'**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH!  
.**

**.**

**.**

"Biarkan Sungmin bersamaku!"

"Aku Ibunya! Jadi dia berhak denganku! Dan apa kau lupa dengan keputusan pengadilan? Hak asuh Sungmin ada padaku, kemarikan anakku!"

Perempuan itu mengambil paksa anak kecil yang masih tertidur dalam gendongan seorang pria.

"Hei, aku ayahnya! Bagaimana perempuan jalang sepertimu bisa menjadi ibu yang baik jika pekerjaanmu hanya mencari pria dijalanan sana untuk kau ajak bercinta! Kemarikan anakku, kau hanya memberi pengaruh buruk untuknya!" lelaki itu mencoba meraih anak laki-laki itu. Namun sepertinya sang ibu tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Tutup mulutmu! Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri yang tak pernah ada dirumah untuk memperhatikannya. Hidupmu hanya untuk pekerjaan bodohmu itu! Bukan untuk kami, dasar gila! Dan sekarang kau memintanya padaku? Tidak akan! Sungmin adalah anakku dan aku akan membawanya pergi jauh darimu! Dan jangan pernah berani untuk mengambilnya dariku!" perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dan tak ia perdulikan teriakan lelaki dibelakangnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika lelaki dibelakangnya mulai mengambil langkah untuk mengerjarnya.

"Vic, tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Eunggg… _Mommy_?" anak kecil bernama Sungmin itu terbangun dan melihat kearah ibunya yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Ya sayang? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mengusap rambut anak berumur delapan tahun itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan sesekali menggosok matanya, "Mana _Daddy_? Kita akan kemana?"

Perempuan itu menghela napas sejenak, "Dia sudah pergi jauh. Hmm, Kita akan pergi ke apartemen yang ada diluar kota. Kau mau liburan setelah ini, sayang?"

"Tentu saja _Mommy_! Kita akan liburan kemana?"

Victoria mengukir senyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembul anaknya, "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika Sungminnie yang memutuskan akan berlibur kemana."

Mata Sungmin membulat, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke rumah _Halmeoni_ di Jeju saja?"

"Terserahmu saja, sayang."

.

.

.

7 bulan kemudian…

"_Mommy_!" Sungmin berlari kepelukkan ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Dan sang ibu menyambut anaknya dengan senyuman dan bersiap memeluknya.

"Hei, bagaimana sekolah hari ini? menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja _Mommy_!"

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang. Malam ini _Mommy_ akan memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Dan keduanya mulai memasuki mobil dan kembali ke apartemen.

Tak lama mereka dijalan. Sekitar 15 menit mereka sudah sampai ke apartemen. Sungmin segera berlari kekamarnya dan meletakkan tas punggungnya. Setelah berganti pakaian ia segera menonton televisi dan menonton kartun kesayangannya.

"Minnie, makan dulu. _Mommy_ sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Baiklah, _Mommy_ ambilkan makanannya untukmu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Victoria datang dengan membawa sepiring makanan dan memberikannya untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Suapkan…" pinta Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ibunya hanya balas tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Dasar manja. Hei, kartun apa yang sedang kau tonton Sungminnie?"

"Hmm? _Bunny Bini Epil_!" teriak Sungmin senang.

"Eh? Kartun macam apa itu?"

.

.

.

Malam harinya sekitar pukul tujuh malam Sungmin ditinggal sendiri di apartemen sementara ibunya pergi keluar dan akan kembali sekitar jam delapan atau jam Sembilan malam.

Sementara menunggu ibunya pulang, Sungmin sibuk menyusun puzzle dikamarnya sambil memeluk boneka _bunny_ berwarna putih dengan ditemani kucing kesayangannya –Sen.

"Hei _Mr_. Smith, menurutmu yang ini dipasang disebelah sini atau sini?" Sungmin mengajak berbicara boneka _bunny_-nya.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu? Dasar bodoh. Kau terlalu banyak memakan sayuran! Makanya jadi seperti itu. bagaimana denganmu Sen?" Sungmin menoleh kearah kanannya dimana sang kucing berada. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai melipat wajahnya, "Yah! Dasar kucing pemalas. Sen, kau itu sudah gendut! Jangan terlalu banyak tidur atau kau akan semakin membengkak!" Sungmin mengomeli kucingnya yang masih asyik dengan alam mimpinya.

"Sungmin…"

"Sungminnie…" panggil seseorang diluar.

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dan kemudian ia segera berdiri dan mengambil langkah menuju ruang depan.

"_Mommy_!" teriaknya kegirangan. Ibunya sudah datang, dan sepertinya dia tak akan bermain sendiri lagi –mengingat Sen masih asyik tertidur.

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat ibunya tak datang sendiri.

"_Ahjussi_?"

"Hei, Sungminnie… apa kabarmu, sayang?" lelaki itu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin lalu mengusap lembut rambut bocah itu.

"Tentu saja aku selalu dalam keadaan baik! Hei, kenapa Cho _ahjussi_ bertamu ke apartemen kami malam-malam begini?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Heumm… Aku merindukanmu. Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu, ini aku membawa oleh-oleh. Sungminnie suka sekali dengan _cake_ ini 'kan?" lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sungmin dan Sungmin segera mengambilnya dan berlari ke sofa untuk bersiap membuka kotak itu.

Victoria hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu, "Hei, Minnie… kau belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun_,_ bukan? Dan ingat apa kata _Mommy _sebelumnya? Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan, atau kau akan sakit perut."

Sungmin menoleh sambil cengengesan tak jelas, "Terimakasih Cho _Ahjussi_!" kemudian bocah itu berlari kedapur dengan cepat untuk mencuci tangannya.

:::

Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang sering dibawa Victoria kerumahnya ketika Suaminya sedang pergi. Dan Sungmin sudah sangat mengenal lelaki jangkung itu karena ibunya sudah sering membawa lelaki itu ke rumah mereka dulu.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu baru saja berumur 19 tahun dan masih kuliah disebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul. Namun sepertinya ia sangat nyaman menjadi simpanan Victoria karena seluruh fasilitas yang Victoria berikan padanya sudah sangat membuat hidupnya makmur. Katakanlah dia lelaki materialistis karena memang ia hanya tertarik pada uang wanita itu.

Namun sepertinya haluan hidupnya berubah ketika ia mengenal seorang bocah bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

:::

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai makan _cake_-nya?" Tanya Victoria ketika melihat Sungmin sibuk menjilati setiap jarinya yang dipenuhi krim _cake_ itu. Dan terlihat pipi _chubby_ bocah itu belepotan krim.

"Hmm? Sepertinya sudah selesai. _Mommy_ bisa lihat sendiri _cake_-nya sudah habis. Apa yang bisa kumakan lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan-makanan manis. Nanti gigimu bisa rontok satu persatu. Apa kau mau tak punya gigi lagi untuk mengunyah makanan? Dan kau akan terlihat jelek nantinya." Ujar Victoria.

"_ANDWAEEE_!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan imut bocah itu.

"Baiklah, _Mommy_ ingin bicara padamu sekarang. Dengarkan baik-baik, _ne_?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut.

"Sungminnie, _Mommy_ akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia akan menjadi ayah barumu." Ujar Victoria dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Dan saat ini ia sedang menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Dan lelaki jangkung itu seolah berkata 'Akulah ayah barumu.' Dan detik selanjutnya Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak mau Cho _ahjussi_ jadi ayah baruku. Sungminnie masih punya _Daddy_, tidak perlu digantikan dengan Cho _ahjussi_!" dan bocah itu segera berlari kekamarnya dan menutup rapat kamar itu. Victoria menghela napasnya berat kemudian menoleh Kyuhyun.

"Sulit memberi pengertian pada anak seumuran Sungmin. Aku harap kau bisa memakluminya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tak apa. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimaku."

.

.

.

Dan tanpa persetujuan penuh dari Sungmin, Victoria tetap melaksanakan pernikahan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin semakin jengkel.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin merebut ibunya darinya.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Sungmin sulit menerima keputusan ibunya untuk menikah dengan pria jangkung itu. Kyuhyun masih seorang mahasiswa.  
Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin tahu lelaki itu. Walaupun ia masih bocah, bukan berarti ia tak mengetahuinya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dua orang itu. Sungmin sibuk melipat wajahnya selama prosesi pernikahan ibunya dengan lelaki itu.

**:::…:::…::::…:::…:::**

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan itu, hidup baru keluarga kecil itu dimulai. Tak ada bulan madu, selain Victoria tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan perusahaannya saat itu, Sungmin juga menentang keras ketika ibunya bercanda soal bulan madu. Sungguh, ia tak ingin ditinggal sendirian sementara ibunya bersenang-senang dengan lelaki itu. Semakin hari Sungmin semakin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun akan merebut ibunya darinya.

Dan hari ini ibunya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Sementara saat ia pulang apartemen terlihat sepi. Ia baru saja dijemput oleh ayah tirinya disekolah.

"Sungminnie, mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik kesal pada lelaki itu dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Lebih baik ia pergi kekamar untuk menemui Sen ketimbang berbicara atau diberi makan oleh orang itu. Bocah itu sibuk membanting tas ranselnya dan mengerucutkan mulutnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari ponselnya dan mendial nomor ibunya.

"_Mommy_! Cepatlah pulang!" teriaknya.

"_**Hei, ada apa?"**_

"Aku lapar!"

"_**Ada Daddy disana, bukan? Dia akan membuatkanmu makanan atau jika kau mau dia akan membawamu untuk makan diluar."**_

"Aku tidak mau makan dengan _ahjussi _jelek itu!"

"_**Hei, jangan bilang seperti itu. Mommy sedang sibuk sekarang. Mommy janji jika pulang nnati, kita akan makan bersama, bagaimana?"**_

" _Stupid Mommy_!"

Sungmin membanting ponselnya kesal. Ibunya bahkan membiarkan ia kelaparan. Bukan, ia hanya tak ingin makan dengan lelaki jangkung diluar sana. Ia sangat amat kesal sekarang. Berteriak tak jelas pada ibunya membuat badannya gerah.

Kemudian ia segera melepaskan seluruh seragam sekolahnya dan yang tertinggal sekarang hanya singlet putih dan _underwear_ biru. Lalu ia menghempaskan badannya kekasur empuknya dan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan.

"_Ahjussi_ jelek! Dasar jelek!" umpat Sungmin sambil terus merengut.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Sungmin?"

'_Pasti ahjussi jelek itu,'_ batin Sungmin. Ia terus diam tanpa memperdulikan panggilan seseorang diluar.

Namun sedetik kemudian pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria jangkung.

"Hei, kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu, Sungmin? Kamarmu sudah terlalu dingin dan kau hanya memakain celana dalam seperti itu. Apakah aku harus mengambilkan pakaian untukmu, bocah nakal?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada gurauan.

Sungmin tetap saja diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat wajah _ahjussi _jelek itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Baiklah, sepertinya _Daddy_ akan memasangkan baju untukmu. Mari kita lihat apa saja yang ada dalam lemari ini? Hmmm…" Kyuhyun memilah baju untuk Sungmin pakai. "Sepertinya Doraemon dengan baling-baling bambu ini bagus sekali. Mari kita pakai baju yang bagus ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih acuh. Dan sekarang terlihat bocah imut itu sedang memeluk _Mr_. Smith –boneka _bunny_-nya.

"Hei, siapa itu Sungmin? Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kasur. Sungmin bangkit untuk duduk dan mulai bersingut menjauh ketika lelaki itu semakin dekat.

"Hei, kenapa? Daddy tidak akan menggigitmu, tenanglah. Siapa yang sedang bersamamu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin. Ia sedang mencoba mengambil hati bocah imut itu.

Sungmin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sangar pada lelaki jangkung dihadapannya. Bayangkan saja kelinci sangar yang tengah kesal.

"Boleh aku berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. Tangannya masih memegang kaos biru bergambar Doraemon milik Sungmin itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Mr_. Smith tidak mau berkenalan dengan _ahjussi_ jelek sepertimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh namun sedikit jengkel ketika bocah imut itu mengatainya _ahjussi _jelek. Wajahnya masih sangat tampan untuk dibilang sebagai seorang _ahjussi_ apalagi jelek. "Woah, ternyata namanya _Mr_. Smith? Senang berkenalan denganmu _Mr_. Smith, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Wah, kau terlihat tampan…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan boneka _bunny_ itu.

"Yah, _ahjussi_. _Mr_. Smith memang tampan, tidak seperti kau yang sangat jelek." Ejek Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku iri sekali dengan _Mr_. Smith. Dia terlihat tampan dariku dan dia bisa dipeluk oleh Sungminnie, kenapa aku sendiri tidak bisa? Padahal aku adalah ayah Sungmin." Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"_Ahjussi_, kau bukan _Daddy_-ku. _Daddy_ Sungminnie adalah Nickhun!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel ketika mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut Sungmin. Namun ia mencoba meredam emosinya. "Hmm? Baiklah kalau Sungminnie tidak mau menyebutku sebagai _Daddy_. _Ahjussi _jelek pun tak apa. Sepertinya Sungminnie sangat membenciku ya? Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku memang tak pantas tinggal serumah dengan Sungminnie jika hanya membuat Sungminnie marah padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah murung yang dibuat-buatnya.

Sungmin saat itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Bocah itu sepertinya merasa sangat jahat sekali ketika melukai perasaan _ahjussi_ jelek itu. Dan ia bukan orang jahat dan tak mau menjadi jahat sehingga membuat orang lain sedih karenannya.

Sungmin merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk _Mr_. Smith. Dan tangan mungilnya mencoba menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_, maafkan Minnie. Minnie tidak membenci _ahjussi_, hanya saja… hanya saja… Sen yang menyuruhku membenci _ahjussi_!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk kucingnya yang masih terlelap. Entah atas dasar apa ia menyalahkan kucing tak berdosa itu.

Hmm… mungkin saja ia malu mengakui kalau ia takut Kyuhyun merebut ibunya darinya.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Tapi sang _pokerface_ itu tetap mencoba mempertahankan wajah murungnya dan menatap Sungmin, "Benarkah? Kenapa Sen jahat sekali denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun sangat ingin sekali menyemburkan tawanya setelah mengucapkan kata konyol itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah seriusnya, "Hmm… benar sekali. Selama ini Sen yang mempengaruhi Minnie untuk membenci _ahjussi_! Sen memang nakal!"

"Bagaimana? apakahMinnie masih membenciku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat bingung dan sekarang tengah berpikir. Tentu saja ia akan sangat membenci Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun merebut ibunya.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat Minnie marah jika Minnie tidak membenciku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ahjussi janji jangan… jangan… eumm… _ahjussi _jangan merebut _Mommy_ dari Minnie." Kata itu akhirnya lolos juga dari mulut mungil yang menggemaskan itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sungmin kemudian mulai mengangkat tangannya mengelus surai hitam bocah itu, "Tidak akan."

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, "Janji?" Sungmin memberkan jari telunjuknya kehadapan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun terlihat bingung saat itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan telunjuk mungil itu?

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja _ahjussi _harus berjanji dengan meniup telunjuk Minnie. Jika _ahjussi_ melanggarnya, maka _ahjussi_ akan mati!" ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan horror.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meniup telunjuk Sungmin. Entah ikatan janji macam apa itu.

"Bagus!" seru Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" seru Kyuhyun dan sekarang lelaki jangkung itu semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin dan tangan nakalnya mulai berjalan menuju perut Sungmin kemudian mulai menggelitik perut bocah itu.

"Ya! Ahahaha! _Ahjussi_ nakal!" Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan _Mr_. Smith. Dan Kyuhyun terus saja menggelitiki bocah imut itu hingga Sungmin tertawa terus menerus.

.

.

.

'_Aku tak akan mengambil ibumu, karena aku hanya menginginkanmu.'_

**To Be Continue?**

**Kalau Fic ini mendapat respon positif saya akan melanjutkannya.  
Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T+ (maybe)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary : ****Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap menjadi milikku seorang.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Banyak yang tanya umur Sungmin berapa ya? Mungkin readerdeul semangat sekali membacanya jadi melewatkan beberapa baris kata. Sebelumnya sudah disebutkan bahwa Sungmin berumur 8 tahun dan Kyuhyun 19 tahun. Saya senang dengan semangat membaca kalian. ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja pulang sekolah dan seperti biasa ia dijemput oleh ayah tirinya –Kyuhyun. Sementara Victoria sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kadang pulang terlalu larut.

"Minnie, cepat ganti baju baru setelah itu makan. Ingat pesan _Mommy_-mu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Minnie tidak lapar _Ahjussi_." Sungmin menggendong Sen dan membawanya ke ruang tengah tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Dan bocah imut itu mulai mengajak bermain kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Sen nakal! Ahahaha… kenapa kau terlihat begitu gendut?"Sungmin mengajak bermain kucing itu. Entah karena sedang lapar atau sensitive, Sen saat itu tanpa sengaja menggigit dan mencakar lengan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin reflek melempar kucing itu .

"Gyaa! _Ahjussi_! Sen nakal!" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan sambil berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan Kyuhyun.

**BRAK!**

"_Ahjussi_!" Sungmin berlari sambil memegang tangannya dan saat itu Kyuhyun tengah mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya, ia berniat untuk mandi. Dan sontak lelaki itu menoleh melihat anak tirinya berlari sambil meringis memegang tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok, lelaki itu telah meloloskan pakaiannya.

"Sakit! Sen menggigitku, _Ahjussi_." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah. Dan terlihat sudut mata bocah itu berair menahan sakit di lengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin kemudian mengacak pelan rambut bocah itu, "Hei, kenapa Minnie bisa kalah dengan Sen? Kalau Minnie menangis, berarti Sen menang. Apa Minnie mau kalah dari kucing gendut yang pemalas itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Minnie tidak mau dikalahkan oleh Sen. Minnie 'kan kuat." Ujarnya dengan mata yang melotot.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah menggemaskan itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap air mata disudut mata bulat Sungmin. "Bagus! Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi, dan sekarang mari kita bersihkan luka kecil ini. Dan perlihatkan pada Sen bahwa Minnie tidak apa-apa walaupun sudah digigit olehnya." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk diranjang, kemudian ia keluar kamar untuk mengampil kotak P3K. Dan dalam beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa kotak tersebut.

Kemudian lelaki itu mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Sungmin. Setelah memberi beberapa tetes alkohol ke kapas itu, kemudian Kyuhyun mengusapkannya ke lengan mungil itu. Dan terlihat wajah imut bocah itu meringis karena merasakan perih saat luka kecilnya di baluri dengan alkohol.

"Perih?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Nampaknya ia tak ingin dianggap lemah dan cengeng. "Bagus, sebentar lagi ini akan selesai."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. "Selesai! Nah, Minnie bisa bermain lagi sekarang. Tapi, ganti pakaian dan makan dulu baru kembali bermain." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Minnie tidak lapar, _Ahjussi_."

"Apakah Minnie sedang diet gara-gara perut Minnie yang begitu buncit?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Sungmin.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_! Minnie tidak gendut, Sen yang gendut!" teriak Sungmin, dia selalu saja sensitive jika disinggung tentang berat badannya.

"Kalian sama-sama gendut." Goda Kyuhyun lagi. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu. Minnie boleh bermain." Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"_Ahjussi_ ingin mandi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Cuaca siang ini memang sangat panas sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama! Minnie yang akan menggosok punggung _Ahjussi_!" teriak Sungmin kegirangan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, kemudian sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir tebalnya.

.

.

.

Lelaki jangkung itu kini tengah berendam dalam _bathup_ bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dan terlihat si anak laki-laki itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan bebek karet berwarna kuning dan sebuah kapal layar dari plastik.

"Dufffduuufffdufff… Duckie menyerang kapal kapten Jack dan mereka bertabrakkan. Buagh!" Sungmin sibuk menggerakkan dua mainannya itu dengan serius. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang bocah itu dengan senyum penuh arti. Dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah bergerak memegang rambut Sungmin yang sudah basah itu, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih tersenyum.

"_Ahjussi_? Apakah _Ahjussi_ ingin bermain juga?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Boleh." Kyuhyun mengambil kapal plastik itu.

"Ya! Kenapa mengambil kapal kapten Jack? Itu punya Minnie, _Ahjussi _ambil Duckie saja." Sungmin berniat mengambil kembali mainannya, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat mainan itu sehingga jauh dari jangkauan Sungmin.

"Hei, Duckie sangat mirip dengan Minnie, maka dari itu aku mengambil kapal kapten Jack ini."

"Minnie tidak mirip dengan Duckie! _Ahjussi_ yang mirip dengan Duckie." Sungmin merengut imut sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hei, jika Minnie cemberut, maka akan semakin mirip dengan Duckie." Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan bibir mungil Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng dan semakin melipat wajahnya dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin bertambah imut. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggigit bocah kecil itu.

Sungmin kemudian bangkit untuk berjalan dengan lututnya dalam _bathup_ itu, ia berniat mengambil kembali kapal plastik miliknya. Namun tanpa sengaja lututnya menginjak –ehem- _little_ Cho dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Aaaaa!"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar teriakan ayah tirinya itu dan reflek menoleh kebawah karena ia yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dilututnya. Dalam beberapa saat mata Sungmin membulat melihat ulah lututnya yang menimpa benda sakral milik _Ahjussi _jelek itu, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengangkat lututnya dari sana dan bersingut menjauh.

Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi kesakitan yang mendalam itu.

"_Ahjussi_, apakah sakit?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas, Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat amat sakit!

Sungmin menampakkan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran kemudian bocah polos itu kembali mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Biar Minnie sembuhkan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, dan tangannya masuk kedalam air dan sekarang tepat berada di permukaan kulit _little_ Cho. Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika, perutnya serasa tak nyaman sama sekali. Dan ia membeku ketika tangan mungil bocah imut itu mulai mengelus pelan miliknya dalam air.

Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup.

Sementara si kecil Sungmin, kembali membelalakan matanya ketika melihat ukuran benda yang dipegangnya kian membesar seiring tangannya yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

"_Ahjussi_, kenapa jadi membengkak? Apakah sangat sakit sekali?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun mati-matian mengatur napasnya, dan dengan cepat ia singkirkan tangan mungil itu dari miliknya.

"Minnie sudah selesai mandi, bukan? Cepatlah berpakaian, nanti masuk angin." Ujar Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Tapi, _Ahjussi_ masih sakit." Sungmin menunjuk _little _Cho yang setengah menegang dalam air itu.

"_Ahjussi _akan mengatasinya sendiri. Sekarang pergilah."

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian keluar dari _bathup_ kemudian mengambil handuk dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat sambil memandang ke bawah. "Kau membuatku hampir gila, Sungmin."

.

.

.

"Hei, Sungmin. Ibuku bilang kalau kau memiliki dua ayah? Apakah benar? Jika benar, apakah ibumu bekerja sebagai kolektor laki-laki? Hahahaha…"

Sungmin merengut kesal mendengar ejekan teman sekelasnya. "Ya! Minnie hanya punya satu _Daddy_!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau sering diantar-jemput oleh _Ahjussi_ baru? Itu bukan ayahmu yang kemarin datang pada saat kunjungan orangtua. Pasti itu ayah barumu, bukan?"

"Bukan! Dia _Ahjussi _yang tinggal dirumah Minnie, bukan _Daddy_ Minnie! Dasar, Hyukkie menyebalkan!" Sungmin berjalan keluar kelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Matanya serasa panas, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi dia tidak ingin kalah dengan ejekkan bodoh teman sekelasnya itu.

Ia terus saja berjalan dengan perasaan kesal menyusuri koridor sekolah, hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman. Kemudian ia bersender ke sebuah pohon besar ditaman itu, sambil menekuk lututnya dan melipat kedua tanganya diatas lutut.

"Minnie cuma punya satu _Daddy_! Cho _Ahjussi _bukan _Daddy_ Minnie." Gumamnya kesal.

Tap… tap… tap…

"Minnie?" seseorang mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sunny, mau apa kemari?" Tanya Sungmin pada teman sekelasnya itu.

Sunny tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping Sungmin, "Minnie jangan bersedih, mereka hanya bercanda."

"Minnie tidak sedih!"

"Tapi Minnie cemberut tadi, aku melihatnya."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Minnie tidak cemberut dan Minnie tidak sedih, Sunny."

Sunny mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hmm… aku punya sebatang cokelat. Kata ibuku, Cokelat bisa membuat hati kita tenang saat sedih. Ambillah…" Sunny menyodorkan sebatang cokelat untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengamati benda kotak itu sesaat, kemudian mengambilnya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

Semakin hari, Sungmin dan Sunny semakin dekat. Dan mereka memang menjadi teman dekat sekarang. dan biasanya Kyuhyun dipinta oleh Sungmin untuk mengantar Sunny juga ketika ibunya tidak menjemput. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

Terkadang Kyuhyun juga merasa jengkel ketika ia melihat Sungmin dan Sunny berlarian ketika pulang sekolah sambil berpegangan tangan.

_Cho Kyuhyun, mereka masih anak-anak._

Namun entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran lelaki jangkung itu, hingga ia ingin sekali menampar anak kecil bernama Sunny itu ketika melihatnya bersama dengan Sungmin.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun begitu _overprotektif_.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini hari minggu, dimana Sunny berkunjung kerumah Sungmin. Tentu saja Sungmin mengundang Sunny untuk bermain bersama dirumahnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menjadi tak waras ketika melihat kedua anak itu bermain dan tertawa bersama.

"Sunny… Sunny… lihat! Minnie akan perkenalkan teman Minnie! Ini Sen dan ini _Mr_. Smith. Salam kenal." Ujar Sungmin sambil menggendong kucing dan bonekanya bersamaan.

"Wah! _Mr_. Smith lucu sekali!" seru Sunny. "Apa aku boleh bermain dengannya?"

"Tentu saja! Silahkan." Sungmin menyodorkan boneka _bunny_ itu pada Sunny dan kedua bocah itu bermain bersama.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, semakin hari Sungmin dan Sunny semakin dekat saja. Dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang semakin merasa jengkel juga dengan bocah perempuan itu.

Dan setiap minggu Sunny selalu bermain ke apartemen Sungmin untuk bermain bersama.

Hingga pada suatu saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar muak dengan bocah perempuan yang mengganggu itu.

"_Ahjussi_! Dimana _Mommy _meletakkan jus buah yang baru dibeli itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie bisa mengambilnya didalam lemari es." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk sahabatnya. Dan mari kita lihat lelaki jangkung yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengupas kulit apel itu, ia mulai menampakkan sebuah seringai menakutkan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa itu dengan memegang pisau buah ditangannya kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sunny yang masih asik bermain. Bocah perempuan itu tengah memegang sebuah boneka beruang miliknya yang memang ia bawa dari rumah untuk diperkenalkan pada Sungmin.

Dan ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan Sunny, ia segera merampas boneka beruang itu dari tangan Sunny. Sontak bocah perempuan itu menengadah melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengan memandangnya dengan tatapan menakutkan. Sunny ketakutan dan mulai berdiri.

"Sunny! Ini dia jus buahnya. Apa kau haus?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang membawa dua gelas jus buah ditangannya.

"_Ahjussi_? Mau apa kau dengan boneka milik Sunny itu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan beruang lucu ini. Siapa namanya, Sunny?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sunny dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buatnya.

Sunny menunduk takut, "B—Boni…" jawabnya pelan.

"Ah! Silahkan diminum, Sunny. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

Dan ketika Sungmin sudah benar-benar tak ada diruangan itu, Sunny semakin takut karena ditinggal berdua dengan _Ahjussi_ yang sepertinya sangat jahat itu.

"Hei, bocah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sunny masih menunduk takut. Ia tak berani menatap orang itu.

"Kau mendengarku? Lihat aku sekarang juga!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sunny terperanjat dan dengan cepat ia menengadah menatap lelak itu. Matanya terlihat berair, siap menangis saat itu juga.

"Kau lihat aku? Kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi Sungmin. Atau kau akan kubuat seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun tenang sambil mengangkat boneka beruang itu dan mengoyak perut boneka itu degan pisau buah yang ia pegang. Sunny gemetar, ingin sekali ia berteriak.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sunny mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus! Dan satu hal lagi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini termasuk Sungmin. Atau aku akan mengoyak dan mencabik-cabik perutmu sama seperti boneka jelek ini, mengerti?!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Sunny hanya bisa mengangguk, air matanya sudah mengalir disepanjang pipinya. Ia gemetar dan sangat amat takut pada lelaki itu.

"Bagus! Sekarang telepon ibumu dan pulanglah, sebelum aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu disertai dengan seringai menakutkan yang tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan boneka beruang yang sudah koyak itu, kemudian Sunny pergi keluar apartemen sambil merogoh saku tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Terlalu mudah."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin datang dan melihat bingung ketika ia tak mendapati sosok Sunny disana.

"_Ahjussi_, dimana Sunny?"

"Sepertinya ibunya menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang."

"_Jinjja_?! Sayang sekali. Sekarang siapa teman bermain Minnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Victoria pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaannya selama beberapa hari dan tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tinggal di apartemen.

Dan Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti pengasuh Sungmin ketimbang menjadi Suami Victoria.

Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menemani Sungmin tidur di kamarnya sambil membacakan sebuah Dongeng dari buku cerita yang ia pegang.

"… Dan keduanya pun berhasil mendapatkan harta karun dan menjadi kaya raya."

Kyuhyun menutup buku itu dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih terjaga. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Minnie belum mengantuk sama sekali."

"Cobalah untuk tidur karena Minnie harus sekolah besok pagi."

"Minnie sama sekali tidak mengantuk, _Ahjussi_."

Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuat Sungmin tertidur.

"_Ahjussi_…" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Sunny tidak mau berteman dengan Minnie lagi? Dia selalu menghindar setiap Minnie mengajaknya bermain." Ujar Sungmin sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eungg…" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai teman baru." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Mungkin saja… kemarin Minnie melihat Sunny bermain dengan teman-teman lainnya dan selalu berlari menjauh saat Minnie datang."

"Dia bukan teman yang baik." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kemudian keduanya diam beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidur lagi.

"Hei, kau harus tidur Sungminnie. Hmm? Apakah aku harus membacakan cerita bajak laut yang mencari harta karun lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Ahjussi_, apa _Ahjussi _pernah menemukan harta karun?" Tanya Sungmin, kini bocah itu menoleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut surai hitam milik bocah imut itu. "Sepertinya sudah,"

Sungmin langsung bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Dimana _Ahjussi _mendapatkannya? Dan seperti apa harta karun yang _Ahjussi_ dapatkan itu? Apakah satu peti emas?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bahkan lebih berharga dari emas."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika Minnie ingin mengetahuinya, Minnie harus tidur dulu. Dan besok aku janji akan memberitahukannya."

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng dan mengerucutkan mulutnya imut. "Beritahu sekarang atau Minnie tak akan tidur."

"Mengancam , _eoh_? Tidurlah sekarang atau aku tak akan memberitahu Minnie sama sekali."

Sungmin semakin melipat wajahnya, Sungguh ia sangat penasaran. "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang tidur dan aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pengantar tidur Minnie, Sleeping Child."

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. Sambil sesekali mengelus rambut Sungmin.

_The Milky Way upon the heaven is twinkling just for you  
And Mr. Moon he came by to say goodnight to you  
I'll sing for you, I'll sing just for you, we're praying for the world  
And for the people everywhere gonna show them all we care_

_Oh my sleeping child, the world's so wild but you've built your own paradise  
That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child_

_If all the people around the world, they had a mind like yours  
We'd have no fighting and no wars, there would be lasting peace on earth  
If all the kings and all the leaders, could see you here this way  
They would hold the earth in their arms, they would learn to watch you play_

_Oh my sleeping child, the world's so wild but you've built your own paradise  
That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child_

_Cover my child, I'm gonna cover my sleeping child  
Keep you away, keep you away from the world so wild  
Keep you away from the world, away from the world so wild_

Setelah selesai dengan lagunya, Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah bocah kecil itu. Wajah damainya yang sedang tertidur, layaknya malaikat.

"_That's one reason why I'll cover you sleeping child_." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Sungmin, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar.

Kyuhyun beranjang dan menutup pintu kamar, "Bahkan disaat gelap pun aku masih bisa melihat sinarmu, _Sweetheart_."

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengambil anakku!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Kau tak akan bisa mengambilnya, bajingan!"

"Apapun bisa kulakukan, Vic. Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

**Layak lanjut?  
Oke, Saya sangat amat terkejut sekaligus senang dengan respon yang luar biasa dari reader semua.  
dan hal itu sangat memberi semangat untuk saya.  
Bahkan ada satu reader yang dalam satu hari memberi dua review agar Fic ini segera dilanjutkan, terimakasih banyak.  
buat adegan di bathup diatas, jujur saya lemes nulisnya. Soalnya ini FF pedo, dimana perannya itu antara orang dewasa dan anak-anak. Saya Gak tega sama Sungmin kecil. Hehe…  
Dan, sebenarnya melihat respon yang begitu baik seperti ini terkadang bikin saya kepikiran. Takutnya tulisan saya mengecewakan dan malah membuat chingudeul kecewa.  
asal ada semangat dari kalian, saya akan terus berusaha ^^  
mohon bantuannya yeorobun!**

**Kemarin ada anak ilang (?) yang nanya twitter saya. Just follow me, mimichi137  
tapi saya jarang buka twitter -_-"**

Big hugs for:

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****VainVampire, fariny, ****Sunghyunnie****, ****L Kyu, ****loveiskyu****, ****, ****sha, ****KiWonMinLope****, ****dita0307sunggie****, ****baby kyu, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, ****cho sarie, Me-LEE, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****ririedhana****, ****KyuMinRa, kyumin forever, ****Isnaeni love sungmin****, ****Park Min Rin****, ****Princess kyumin, ****niyalaw****, ****nahanakyu, NN, chiedh, ****winecoup134****, ****Ms. KMS, KyuMin's SPY, ****Agathe Kioko****, ****Keys47, min190196, Sibumxoxo, ****Melani KyuminElfSha137****, ****alia choi****, ****minyu, ****mayacassielf****, ****nikyunmin****, ****MinnieGalz, dew'yellow, ****nurinukie1****, ****KyuLov, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****vitaMINelF****, ****jung hana cassie, sonson****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, ****LovelyMin, heeyeon, ****A-tan62****, ****Hyugi Lee, kim nana****, ****vina8402, ****BarbeKyu****, ****HANA, ****WindaaKyuMin****, ****Hyeri, ****MinYoungRa****, ****putryboO****, ****evilkyupil****, ****ayriii43****, ****Chikyumin, ****KimHeenim****, ****Vampire Lee, ****Evil Thieves****, ****1412, ira****, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, HJKH, Babyhyun****, ****amandhharu0522, ****ayachi casey****, ****Kim Hyunmin****, ****yunteukwon****, ****Choi sila, ****MINGswife****, ****HanSooAe****, ****Guest, ****Bels137****, ****RiriSparkyu, AyaKYU, **** 1812****, ****choKYUlate'is'MINe****, ****CharolineElf****, ****Shinta, ****01120201ks****, ****Mi 137****, ****Cho Vhe Kyumin, ****EllaWiffe****, ****babywookmin15****, ****Ayu Kyumin****, ****EvilSMIRK, beMINe, Susi Susanti****, ****ury, Yuara, nanalee, kyurin Minnie, nurmakyuminelf, ****SingingBell****, ****jung hana cassie, ****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****It's Ryuu****, ****KYUMINRA, ****kyuaniee fiee****, ****Saeko Hichoru, noerhyuk, Lim Jae MiYewok, Rie Yunnie Bear, ****Runa Evangel****, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****Narunaru bofi****, ****EvilblueElf, ****lindasisilia****, ****kanaya, ****Qhia503****, ****JOYeerr Elpeu, ****park ji hyun****, ****Ichi54n****.**


	3. Chapter 3

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T+ (maybe)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**(jangan maksa baca kalo NGGAK suka)**

**Summary : **_'Aku tak akan menyesal karena sudah mencintaimu, walaupun salah.'_

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrrrtttt… drrrttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun terus saja bergetar diatas meja. Sementara sang empunya sedang terlelap bersama Sungmin disofa. Sungmin kecil tidur diatas paha Kyuhyun. Sungmin terbangun tengah malam dan tak bisa kembali tidur. Ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan menemaninya untuk menyetel DVD kartun kegemarannya, tengah malam itu juga. Kyuhyun pun menyanggupi hal itu karena memang pada dasarnya, ia terlalu menyayangi bocah berumur delapan tahun itu.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi, sementara televisi terus saja menyala.

Drrrttt… drttt...

Ponsel tersebut terus saja bergetar menandakan seseorang menelepon. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu berhenti bergetar.

.

.

.

"Hoaaahhhmmm!" Sungmin menguap dan segera duduk lalu meregangkan seluruh ototnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Jam berapa sekarang?

Sungmin melihat jam dinding dan ternyata sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam tepat.

Bocah kecil berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari sofa dengan berjinjit, takut mengganggu tidur _ahjussi_ jelek itu. Ia berniat ke toilet untuk membuang hajatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali, dan Kyuhyun masih saja terlelap."Mungkin ahjussi Sangat lelah karena menemani Minnie sampai larut." Gumam Sungmin. "Kasihan. Ah! Minnie akan membuat sesuatu!" kaki kecil itu segera berlari menuju dapur dan ketika ia telah sampai di dapur Ia melempar pandangannya keseluruh dapur.

"Ah! Itu dia!" serunya kegirangan.

Sungmin mengambil roti dalam sebuah tempat tepat disamping toaster."Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima…" ia menghitung lembar demi lembar roti yang diambilnya. "Minnie mau tiga lapis! Lapar," gumamnya sambil memutar telapak tangan mungil itu keperut berisinya.

Setelah mengambil roti itu ia segera memasukkannya kedalam _toaster_. Sambil menunggu, ia mengambil dua buah gelas dan menuangkan susu cair kedalam gelas itu.

.

.

"Selesai!" serunya kegirangan sambil menatap puas hasil kerjanya. "Pasti _ahjussi_ senang sekali memakan sarapan buatan Minnie." Pikirannya serta merta melayang pada pujian-pujian yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya. Tak ia hiraukan beberapa lembar roti itu sudah mengeras dan bahkan terlihat gosong.

Setelah selesai dengan segala fantasinya, Sungmin berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana ayah tirinya itu masih terlelap. Ia hendak membangunkan lelaki jangkung disana, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara bel yang menandakan seseorang datang.

Bocah berpiyama merah jambu itu segera berlari ke pintu apartemen. "Pasti itu _Mommy_!"

Dengan bersemangat bocah itu segera membuka pintu apartemen. Dan matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis terkembang dibibir mungil itu.

"_Daddy_!" seru Sungmin sambil menghambur kepelukan sang ayah. "_Jeongmal bogoshippo_!"

Nickhun tersenyum kemudian mengangkat sang anak dalam gendongannya. "_Daddy _juga merindukanmu, sayang." Dan lelaki itu mengecup lembut kening anaknya.

"_Daddy_! Ayo kita masuk! Minnie sudah membuat roti bakar untuk sarapan!"

Nickhun menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan diluar saja, Minnie mau makan apa?"

Kini Sungmin yang menggeleng, "Tapi Minnie sudah membuat sarapan, jadi ayo kita sarapan bersama Cho _ahjussi_."

"Cho _ahjussi_?"

"Yup!"

"Siapa?"

"Teman Minnie! Yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Minnie dan menemani Minnie disini!" Sungmin tidak berniat berbohong pada ayahnya, hanya saja bocah kecil itu memang menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai temannya semenjak ia dan Kyuhyun mengikrarkan sebuah janji telunjuk itu. Dan tak sedikitpun ia menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai ayah tirinya.

"Supir baru?" Tanya Nickhun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan, _Daddy_. Kalau Cho _ahjussi _mendengarnya, pasti dia akan mengamuk. Apa _Daddy_ ingin berkenalan dengannya? Dia orang yang sangat baik. Ayo kita kedalam!"

Nickhun diam sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin, "Tidak usah." Nickhun segera berjalan menjauh dari apartemen itu sementara Sungmin sudah menampakkan raut wajah kebingungannya.

"_Daddy_, mau kemana?"

"Minnie ikut _Daddy_ sebentar."

"Tapi kita belum berpamitan dengan Cho _ahjussi_, bagaimana jika dia mencari?"

"_Daddy_ akan menelepon _Mommy_ biar _Mommy_ yang memberitahukan padanya."

.

.

.

"Hoahmmm!" Kyuhyun terbangun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Setelah selesai dengan ritual pengumpulan nyawa dipagi hari, kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu. Bukan! Ia sedang mencari bocah kecil yang seingatnya tertidur bersamanya tadi malam.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun masih saja melempar pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Namun nihil, tak ia dapatkan siapapun disana. Dan kini ia segera beranjak dari sofa itu menuju kamar mandi. Berharap bocah yangia cari berada dalam sana.

Dan ketika ia telah sampai, lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun. "Kemana anak itu?"

Ia terus saja mengelilingi seluruh ruang apartemen yang luas itu dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ke arah meja makan. Ia segera menyeret langkahnya menuju tempat itu.

Sarapan yang sudah disusun rapi walaupun masih terlihat bebrapa noda selai yang belepotan disekitar meja. Kyuhyun memegang permukaan roti hangus itu.

"Sudah dingin." Ia yakin yang membuat santapan pagi sederhana itu pasti bocah yang sedang dicarinya saat ini. Tapi, kemana perginya anak itu.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat khawatir ketika ia tak bisa menemukan bocah kecil itu dimanapun. Kepalanya seperti sudah kosong, tak bisa memikirkan kemana bocah itu pergi.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dan dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel miliknya. Awalnya ia berniat menelepon Victoria. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat itu juga. Sangat tidak mungkin ia melapor pada wanita itu bahwa anaknya telah hilang.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya ia terlihat terkejut, "69 _missed call_? Vic?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera mendial nomor ponsel Victoria, "_Yeoboseo_!"

"Kyu! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku tadi malam?"

"Aku tertidur Vic, maaf."

"Apa Sungmin bersamamu? Sekarang berikan ponselmu padanya, aku ingin bicara."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak tahu akan menjawab apa. Nyatanya Sungmin tak sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Kyu!"

"Sungmin tak bersamaku."

"Tuhan, pasti dia telah mengambilnya. Sial!"

"Dia?"

"Sudahlah! Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Nickhun pasti sudah mengambil Sungmin, aku akan segera ke tempatnya."

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Nickhun? Lelaki itu? Sial!"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan mengambil jaket serta kunci mobil.

.

.

.

"_Daddy_! Minnie bosan, bisakah Minnie bermain keluar? Atau, bisakah kita kembali ke apartemen _Mommy_? Minnie ingin bermain dengan _Sen_ dan _Mr_. Smith." Rengek Sungmin yang saat itu tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memegang sebuah mainan robot.

Nickhun menoleh sambil membenarkan kacamata _minus_ yang tengah ia pakai. "Bukankah ada banyak mainan disana? Minnie bisa bermain bersama mereka."

"Mereka tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, _Daddy_. Lihat! Wajahnya jelek! Dan dingin sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita ke kebun binatang?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Minnie ingin sekarang, menunggu sampai siang akan terlalu lama. Lagipula, kenapa Minnie tidak boleh sekolah hari ini?"

"Minnie akan pindah ke sekolah yang lebih bagus."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, "Kenapa? Sekolah yang lama juga sangat bagus, _Daddy_."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mencarinya seharian. Kemana lelaki brengsek itu pergi?! Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan menculik anak sendiri. Bodoh! Kenapa lelaki itu benar-benar berpikiran pendek?" umpat Victoria.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan duduk disampingnya. Ia begitu khawatir tentang Sungmin. Kemana orang itu membawa bocah kecil manisnya?

"Dan dia pindah sebelum ia membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini. Oh Tuhan…" Lagi-lagi Victoria mengoceh tak jelas. Matanya terlihat sembab, ia menangis ketika tak bisa menemukan anak semata wayangnya itu. Berkali-kali ia hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, mencari ketenangan disana. Namun hatinya tetap tak bisa tenang, anaknya dibawa pergi oleh mantan suaminya. Dan sekarang, ia tak tahu dimana orang itu berada.

"Seharusnya aku tak pergi meninggalkan kalian." Ujarnya sedih.

"…" Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia masih sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh Sungmin. Jika saja ia menemukan lelaki yang membawa bocah kecilnya itu, ia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki itu.

"Aku tak tahan! Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya lagi!" Victoria beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya disertai dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sebelas malam. Kyuhyun dan Victoria telah kembali ke apartemen. Melakukan pencarian seharian membuat mereka lelah. Dan akhirnya, Victoria langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan terlelap begitu saja. Ia sangat lelah.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini berjalan menuju kamar si kecil. Dan ia segera duduk diatas ranjang dengan sprei biru itu. Tangannya terulur mengambil boneka kelinci yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah ranjang.

"Hei _Mr_. Smith…" sepertinya lelaki itu mulai tak waras.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku diam bukan berarti aku tak khawatir sama sekali. Aku hanya merasa sangat menyesal dengan kebodohanku. Bisa-bisanya anak manis itu menghilang ketika ia sedang bersamaku.

Sungmin-ah, sedang dimana kau sekarang?

Bahkan untuk mendengar ocehan tak jelas wanita jalang itu saja membuatku semakin muak. Ia hanya bisa mengomel ketika anaknya hilang. Melakukan pencarian tak berguna hingga larut. Dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sementara mantan suaminya yang brengsek itu kini mungkin tengah tertawa senang ketika mendapatkan anak manis itu.

Cih, keduanya sama saja.

Sungmin-ah, seharusnya aku tak lalai menjagamu saat itu. Kau bahkan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Namun lelaki brengsek itu telah mengambilmu dariku.

Yeah, katakan aku ini mengidap _pedophilia_ karena menyukai anak sekecil itu. Dan lihat jarak umur kami yang terpaut 11 tahun.

Namun sesungguhnya kalian tak mengerti, aku bukan seorang _pedophile_ yang menyukai anak itu karena tak bisa berhubungan dengan orang dewasa. Aku bukan seorang _pedophile _yang menjadikan anak itu sebagai pemuas nafsu. Bukan! Bukan itu tujuanku. Semua orang beranggapan kalau seorang _pedophile_ hanya menggunakan anak kecil untuk nafsunya saja.

Aku tak seperti itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Aku mencintai bocah kecil itu, dan selamanya akan begitu.

Awalnya aku hanya menikmati hidupku sebagai simpanan wanita jalang itu. Hidup dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang ia berikan padaku. Dan sungguh, hal itu membuatku sangat makmur.

Dan ketika pada saatnya ia mengajakku untuk menikah, aku mendengarnya seperti sebuah jalan bagiku untuk bisa semakin dekat dengan bocah kecilku itu. Dan tentu saja aku mengiyakan ajakkan wanita itu.

**Flashback**

_(still Kyuhyun POV)_

Malam itu, aku pergi ke klub malam, tempat dimana seorang temanku bekerja sebagai bartender. Menghilangkan suntuk karena seluruh tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Ah, mengingat itu lagi membuatku pusing.

Terdengar hentakkan musik dan orang-orang menari. Mereka terlihat bebas sekali, sungguh menyennagkan melihatnya. Ini bukan kali pertama aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Semenjak aku duduk di bangku SMA, beberapa temanku juga sering mengajakku ketempat ini.

"Kyu, _Tequila_? _Wine_?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menggeleng, "_Vodka_ _Cocktail _saja."

"Silahkan…" tak butuh waktu lama untuk proses kocok-mengocok minuman beralkohol itu, segelas _Vodka Cocktail_ sudah tersedia dihadapanku.

"Terimakasih, kawan."

Dan kulihat ia mengangguk, kemudian kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Aku masih memperhatikan seluruh orang disekitarku yang masih asyik dengan dunia mereka.

Aku masih asyik mendengarkan music sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disana. Dan tiba-tiba, seorang wanita menghampiriku.

"Tampan, mau menemaniku malam ini?" ujarnya menggodaku. "Aku akan memberi imbalan padamu."

Aku menyunggingkan seringai sejenak. Sebuah kesempatan yang jarang sekali datang padaku. Lagipula sepertinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini tengah membutuhkan uang. Tak ada salahnya jika aku menolak.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu dibawa ke rumah wanita itu untuk menemaninya. Wanita kaya bernama Victoria itu ternyata sudah mempunyai suami dan seorang anak. Tsk, apa peduliku? Aku hanya membutuhkan uang darinya.

Namun ada hal lain yang membuatku betah di bawa terus menerus kerumah wanita itu. Anak kecil itu. Ya, anak laki-laki Victoria yang bernama Sungmin.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya pada malam hari ketika Victoria kembali membawaku kemari. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu ternyata belum tidur dan menunggu ibunya pulang hingga larut. Terlihat cemberut ketika melihat kedatangan kami, dengan melipat kedua lengannya ke dada dan mengerucutkan mulutnya imut. Namun setelah Victoria berbicara padanya ia kembali tersenyum dan setelah itu menguap lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur.

Semenjak saat itu, entah apa yang membuatku sangat tertarik pada bocah kecil itu. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa aku hanya menyukainya saja karena anak itu begitu menggemaskan. Tak biasanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini. karena memang pada dasarnya aku tak menyukai anak-anak. Dan anehnya, otakku yang mulai tak waras selalu memikirkannya setiap malam. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mencoba mendekatinya ketika anak itu bermain seorang diri pada malam hari ketika aku kembali ke rumahnya. Dan ternyata anak itu benar-benar menyenangkan dan aku sangat bahagia ketika bisa mendekatinya.

**Flashback end**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"_Daddy_, apakah kita akan pulang sekarang juga?"

Nickhun mengangguk, "Minnie yang meminta dan _Daddy_ tak akan bisa menolak permintaan anak manis sepertimu."

Sungmin tersenyum senang, "Kita akan kembali ke apartemen _Mommy_! Yeay! Minnie akan bisa bermain lagi dengan Sen dan _Mr_. Smith!"

Nickhun mengusap lembut rambut bocah kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen dengan Sungmin yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"_Daddy_, kenapa _Daddy_ tidak menurunkan Minnie untuk berjalan sendiri? Apakah Minnie tidak berat?" Tanya Sungmin polos, tangan mungilnya menelusuri pipi Nickhun kemudian dengan jahinya menekan-nekan pipi ayahnya dengan telunjuk mungilnya itu.

"Hahaha… _Daddy_ hanya ingin menggendongmu saja. Mungkin setelah ini _Dadd_y akan sangat jarang sekali bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Nickhun memencet bel apartemen itu ketika mereka sudah sampai. "Kita sudah sampai, _Honey_."

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"_Mommy_!" seru Sungmin sambil menjulurkan tangannya meminta gendong pada ibunya yang saat itu terlihat semerawutan karena baru saja bangun tidur. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya dan segera mengambil Sungmin dari gendongan mantan suaminya.

"_Mommy_ bau." Sungmin menutup hidungnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Mommy_ merindukanmu…" ujar Victoria sambil memeluk erat anaknya.

"Sesaaaakk…" gerutu Sungmin.

Kemudian Victoria melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari bocah kecil itu. "Maafkan _Mommy_." Kemudian Victoria beralih menatap Nickhun yang masih berdiri dipintu itu. "Dan kau, apa yang ada dalam otak bodohmu itu sehingga dengan beraninya mengambil anakku?" Tanya Victoria dingin.

Nickhun membenarkan kacamatanya, "Kupikir dia akan lebih baik bersamaku ketimbang hidup denganmu. Dan awalnya aku mengira dia akan lebih bahagia bila bersamaku. Tapi, ternyata dia lebih nyaman bersamamu, Vic. Aku berniat memindahkannya ke sekolah yang menurutku lebih bagus diluar, tapi berkali-kali dia menolak dan selalu mengatakkan tentang Cho ahjussi dan siapalah itu. Sedikit merasa jengkel, namun kupikir pilihannya sendiri akan membuatnya lebih bahagia. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengembalikannya padamu. Ia memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu."

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau mengurungkan niatmu itu. Dan ingat, jangan pernah berniat untuk mengambilnya dariku lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar memenjarakanmu."

"Tidak akan karena aku akan segera pindah ke luar Negeri. Aku titip anakku dan jangan sekali-kali kau membuatnya sedih. Selamat tinggal." Nickhun berjalan meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"_Daddy_!" teriak Sungmin.

Nickhun menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Daddy tidak ingin tinggal disini? Bersama Minnie, _Mommy_ dan Cho _Ahjussi_?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Lain kali…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat bocah kecil itu, "Aku merindukanmu,"

Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun, "Ya! Baru saja sehari Minnie meninggalkan _ahjussi_. Jangan berlebihan! Seharusnya Sen dan _Mr_. Smith yang berkata begitu pada Minnie."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Hei bocah bau, bagaimana kalau Minnie mandi sekarang?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil, "Ti-dak…"

"Mandi atau..." Kyuhyun mulai menggelitiki perut bocah kecil itu sehingga Sungmin tertawa terus menerus.

"Ya! Ahaha… _ahjussi _nakal! Ya, Minnie akan segera mandi… ahahaha…"

"Bagus!" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan segera membawanya kekamar mandi. Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun menurunkan bocah kecil itu.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan bajak laut,"

"Bajak laut tidak ingin mandi!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan memandikan bajak laut pemalas ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membawa Sungmin untuk segera masuk kekamar mandi.

"Lepas pakaiannya sendiri," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan…" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum, "Dasar anak manja."

Kyuhyun mulai melucuti pakaian anak manis itu hingga hanya tersisa selembar underwear. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan _Shower_. "Sabun sendiri, _ahjussi_ akan menunggu disini."

"Ya, _ahjussi_ bilang tadi akan memandikan Minnie."

"Apakah seorang bajak laut menggunakan jasa awak kapal untuk memandikannya?"

Sungmin tersenyum jahil, "Jika tidak, maka kapten bajak laut akan mandi bersama awak kapal! Ahahaha!" Sungmin menyemburkan air dan membuat Kyuhyun ikut basah.

"Yah, anak nakal." Kyuhyun pun ikut basah dibawah guyuran _shower_ karena lelaki itu mencoba menggelitiki Sungmin lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mandi bersama dibawah guyuran _shower_. Dan lihat, keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Berapa lama mereka mandi sambil bermain air hingga bibir mungil Sungmin sudah terlihat membiru. Tapi bocah itu masih saja ingin bermain air dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, _ahjussi_ gosokkan punggung Minnie." Pinta sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menyanggupinya. "Jangan keras-keras _ahjussi_…"

"Siap, kapten!"

Dan ketika Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kini Sungmin mulai berbalik dan berniat melakukan hal yang sama pada lelaki jangkung dihadapannya. Namun matanya mengerjap ketika berhadapan langsung dengan 'milik' Kyuhyun.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat amat tinggi, bocah kecil itu mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh milik lelaki jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menahan napas, "M—Minnie…"

"_Ahjussi_, kenapa tidak membengkak seperti kemarin? Apa sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan tangannya yang masih bergerilya pada milik Kyuhyun itu.

"S—sepertinya… sudah."

"Oh, baguslah." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "_Ahjussi_, boleh Minnie bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja…"

"Kenapa milik _ahjussi_ lebih besar dari milik Minnie?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja karena usia kita berbeda,"

"Jadi, jika Minnie seumuran _ahjussi_, maka milik Minnie akan berukuran sama seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk benda itu sementara ia menengadah menatap Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin memakan bocah kecil itu saat ini juga, "Ya, mungkin…"

"Bagus! Sepertinya Minnie harus banyak-banyak minum susu dan makan yang banyak agar Minnie cepat besar!"

"Hnn…" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Oh ya _ahjussi_, kenapa milik _ahjussi_ memiliki rambut sementara milik Minnie tidak?" Tanya bocah itu masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar mandi. Mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos anak ini membuatnya ingin berteriak. Baiklah, kita dengar jawaban dari mulut Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin tadi.

"Hm… tentu saja karena usia kita berbeda." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi. Dan sepertinya ia harus mengakhiri acara mandi bersama itu, sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih parah akan keluar dari mulut mungil bocah itu.

.

.

Hari mulai malam, dan sepertinya Sungmin kecil sudah mengantuk karena sedari tadi terus menguap. Kyuhyun pun membawanya ke kamar.

"_Ahjussi_, ceritakan lagi dongeng bajak laut itu." pinta Sungmin.

"Buku terakhir sudah kita baca, dan sekarang sepertinya tak ada dongeng lagi untuk pengantar tidurmu."

Sungmin mulai berpikir, "Ah! _Ahjussi_, sepertinya Minnie melupakan sesuatu!"

"Hmm?"

"_Ahjussi _kemarin berjanji akan memberitahu Minnie tentang harta karun yang sudah _ahjussi _dapatkan. Seperti apa harta karun itu?"

Kyuhyun mulai mengukir senyum kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Kurasa Minnie sudah tahu."

"Jangan berbohong, Minnie tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Hm… sepertinya aku memang benar berbohong padamu. Aku belum mendapatkannya, tapi sepertinya aku akan mendapatkannya walaupun sulit."

"Sulit?"

"Ya, padahal harta karun itu berada sangat dekat denganku."

"Dimana? Apakah Minnie boleh melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya Minnie sudah sangat sering melihatnya. Baiklah, sepertinya tuan bajak laut tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut karena besok harus sekolah. Ingat? Minnie sudah bolos sekolah selama dua hari." Kyuhyun memencet hidung mungil itu hingga memerah.

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan mulutnya, "Baiklah, _ahjussi_ pelit." Dan bocah imut itu mulai menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun tetap menemani anak itu hingga ia benar-benar tertidur. Memperhatikan wajah damai malaikat kecil itu ketika ia benar-benar terlelap.

'_Aku tak akan menyesal karena sudah mencintaimu, walaupun salah.'_

Sepertinya lelaki jangkung itu memnag sudah tak waras. Kyuhyun turun dan menyapukan perlahan bibir tebalnya ke permukaan bibir mungil bocah laki-laki itu. Dalam beberapa saat ia hanya menempelkannya tanpa ingin melakukan lebih. Namun lama kelamaan nafsu itu muncul dan ia mulai terbawa, menyesap, mengulum dan memagut bibir mungil itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, dua manik _foxy_ itu telah membelalak melihat aksi gila yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mata bulat itu mengerjap imut berkali-kali. Sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar dan melepas pagutan bibirnya. Dan saat itu pula, _namja _jangkung itu hanya sanggup terdiam melihat anak kecil disana yang masih menatap Kyuhyun. Dan lelaki itu tak tahu berkata apa setelah tertangkap basah mencuri ciuman anak dibawah umur.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai beranjak, namun tangan mungil itu menahannya dengan menarik baju yang ia pakai.

"_Ahjussi_…"

Dengan perasaan enggan Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, "Lagi…"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai tuli, "A—apa?"

"Lakukan hal yang enak seperti tadi," pinta Sungmin.

Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Sepertinya otak bodohnya sedang memproses perkataan bocah kecil disana.

"Mau lagi," pinta Sungmin sekali lagi karena Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

**Layak lanjut?  
maaf lama update, banyak hal yang saya lakukan kemarin.  
maaf juga kalau chapter ini Gak memuaskan.  
oh ya, ini memang disimpan di rate M buat berjaga-jaga siapa tahu chap berikutnya akan ada adegan –ehem-. Dan alasan lain karena ini FF pedo, saya Gak yakin mau nyimpennya di rate T #pundung. Jadi buat yang nanya NC-nya kapan, saya belum bisa memastikan. Disini Kyuhyun bukannya terobsesi dengan Sungmin loh, karena dia memang mencintai Sungmin. Jadi Gak sembarang terkam aja (maybe). Tunggu, kita siksa dulu little Cho #pinjemsmirkKyu. Nanti bagian NC-nya sampai kok. lagian saya gak akan bikin NC kalo tengah bulan puasa -_-  
GOMAWO bagi chingudeul yang menunggu Fic ini.**  
**Mind to review?**

**Big hugs for:**

(maaf kalo namanya dobel)

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****VainVampire, fariny, ****Sunghyunnie****, ****L Kyu, ****loveiskyu****, ****, ****sha, ****KiWonMinLope****, ****dita0307sunggie****, ****baby kyu, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, ****cho sarie, Me-LEE, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****ririedhana****, ****KyuMinRa, kyumin forever, ****Isnaeni love sungmin****, ****Park Min Rin****, ****Princess kyumin, ****niyalaw****, ****nahanakyu, NN, chiedh, ****winecoup134****, ****Ms. KMS, KyuMin's SPY, ****Agathe Kioko****, ****Keys47, min190196, Sibumxoxo, ****Melani KyuminElfSha137****, ****alia choi****, ****minyu, ****mayacassielf****, ****nikyunmin****, ****MinnieGalz, dew'yellow, ****nurinukie1****, ****KyuLov, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****vitaMINelF****, ****jung hana cassie, sonson****, ****SparKSomniA0321****, ****LovelyMin, heeyeon, ****A-tan62****, ****Hyugi Lee, kim nana****, ****vina8402, ****BarbeKyu****, ****HANA, ****WindaaKyuMin****, ****Hyeri, ****MinYoungRa****, ****putryboO****, ****evilkyupil****, ****ayriii43****, ****Chikyumin, ****KimHeenim****, ****Vampire Lee, ****Evil Thieves****, ****1412, ira****, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, HJKH, Babyhyun****, ****amandhharu0522, ****ayachi casey****, ****Kim Hyunmin****, ****yunteukwon****, ****Choi sila, ****MINGswife****, ****HanSooAe****, ****Guest, ****Bels137****, ****RiriSparkyu, AyaKYU, **** 1812****, ****choKYUlate'is'MINe****, ****CharolineElf****, ****Shinta, ****01120201ks****, ****Mi 137****, ****Cho Vhe Kyumin, ****EllaWiffe****, ****babywookmin15****, ****Ayu Kyumin****, ****EvilSMIRK, beMINe, Susi Susanti****, ****ury, Yuara, nanalee, kyurin Minnie, nurmakyuminelf, ****SingingBell****, ****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****It's Ryuu****, ****KYUMINRA, ****kyuaniee fiee****, ****Saeko Hichoru, noerhyuk, Lim Jae MiYewok, Rie Yunnie Bear, ****Runa Evangel****, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****Narunaru bofi****, ****EvilblueElf, ****lindasisilia****, ****kanaya, ****Qhia503****, ****JOYeerr Elpeu, ****park ji hyun****, ****Ichi54n**, **Sunghyunnie, evilMinMin, KimShippo, Miyu1905, Nakajima Yuki, hyuknie, MissELFVIP, wiendzbica, cloudyeye, EllaWiffe, DontSayMyName, Mulov, puspacho, 0202, Jirania, , Ryani, min190196, key-kouru, alia choi, NurmaKyuminElf, Gyuhyvnn, vitaMINelF, Princess kyumin, mitade13, youngfish, babywookmin15, Miyoori29, Hyugi Lee, Qhia503, kucing liar, 01120201ks, Kim Hyunmin.**

**Oh ya, saya juga males memberi keuntungan bagi siderdeul dengan update ff cepet LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary : ****Sepertinya 'rasa enak' itu membuatmu ketagihan.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap mata bulat yang terus mengerjap itu. Apakah benar yang di dengarnya barusan?  
Apa yang anak kecil itu katakan?

"_Ahjussi_…" Sungmin menurunkan tangannnya menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"  
"Mau lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Apa ia harus melakukan hal itu lagi? _Paboya_ Cho Kyuhyun! Seharusnya kau tak boleh melakukan hal bodoh itu. Lihat? Nampaknya kau sudah meracuni otak suci anak kecil disana.

Kyuhyun bergerak dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya memegang pundak Sungmin. Sementara ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk kembali ditepian ranjang. Kini ia mulai menatap dalam manik _foxy_ itu. perlahan ia membawa Sungmin untuk tidur kembali.

Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut surai hitam anak kecil itu.

"Tidurlah…" perlahan ia membungkukan badannya dan mengecup lembut kening Sungmin. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tangannya terus saja mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi_! Minnie mau yang tadi, bukan di dahi!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "_Limited edition kiss_. Silahkan tidur kapten! Awak kapal akan menjagamu."

"Huh! Pelit! Kalau _ahjussi_ tidak memberikannya pada Minnie, maka Minnie yang akan mengambil sendiri!" bocah kecil itu mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun, Kyuhyun menahannya agar tetap tidur.

"Minnie tidak boleh membangkang, _arasseo_?"

"_Ahjussi_…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ala mata kucingnya. Sebenarnya hal itu selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun meleleh. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Kau harus menahannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar otak mencari akal, memikirkan benda apa yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari bibir seksinya. (ahem!)  
Dan bingo! Ia menemukan sesuatu nampaknya. Ia mengambil benda itu dan segera memperlihatkannya kehadapan Sungmin.

"Minnie melupakan ini?"

"Minnie tidak pernah melupakan _Mr_. Smith." Jawab bocah itu datar sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, _ahjussi_ jelek!"

"Bagaimana bisa Minnie tidak membawanya tidur bersama Minnie? Bagaimana kalau _Mr_. Smith kedinginan? Dia akan bilang pada semua orang bahwa Minnie jahat padanya."

"Ya! _Ahjussi_ jelek! Mr. Smith tidakpernah berkata seperti itu pada semua orang. Minnie sayang dengan _Mr_. Smith!"

"Baiklah, bawalah dia tidur bersama Minnie sekarang." Kyuhyun meletakkan boneka kelinci itu disamping Sungmin. Dan Sungmin segera memeluknya erat.

"Tidurlah…" Kyuhyun mengangkat selimut Sungmin kembali sebatas dada.

"Ayo Mr. Smith kita tidur, jangan perdulikan _ahjussi _jelek yang pelit itu. Selamat malam!"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar ocehan bocah kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

"_Mommy_! Minnie mau selai stroberi bukan selai kacang."

"Ya sayang, ini ambillah. _Mommy_ harus segera berangkat kerja. Minnie akan berangkat bersama _Mommy_ saja atau diantar _Daddy_?"

Sungmin menoleh Kyuhyun yang tengah menyuap sarapannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, namun sedetik kemudian bocah kecil itu membuang muka. "Minnie akan berangkat bersama Mommy saja. Minnie bosan dengan _ahujssi _jelek yang pelit itu."

"Pelit?" Tanya Victoria.

"Tentu saja _Mommy_! _Ahjussi j_elek itu tidak ma—"

"Sepertinya lima belas menit lagi Minnie akan masuk kelas. Apa Minnie mau terlambat? Ayo _ahjussi _antar sekolah…" bujuk Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan membiarkan bocah kecil itu membuka mulut tentang kejadian tadi malam. Dan jika Sungmin diantar oleh ibunya, bisa saja bocah kecil itu membocorkan kejadian tadi malam, bukan?

Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Minnie tak ingin diantar _ahjussi_."

Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin dan bocahkecil itu terus saja merengut sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sementara mulutnya masih dipenuhi roti selai stroberi.

"_Ahjussi _janji akan memberikan kejutan pada Minnie." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Sungmin masih tetap jual mahal, namun ketika Kyuhyun terus saja mengiminginya dengan kejutan, akhirnya bocah polos itu luluh juga.

"_Ahjussi _janji?"

"Janji!"

"Baiklah! _Mommy_, Minnie berangkat dengan _ahjussi_ saja! Selamat pagi!" Victoria tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi bulat bocah itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang!"

.

.

.

"Ingat _ahjussi_! Kejutannya nanti sore!" Sungmin mengingatkan ketika Kyuhyun telah mengantarnya sampai sekolah.

"Siap kapten!"

Sungmin pun berlari ke sekolahnya dengan tas ransel bertengger dipunggungnya dan sebuah botol minuman berwarna merah muda bergantung di lehernya.

"Shhh… entah kejutan apa yang akan kuberikan nanti?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat Sungmin berjalan diluar kelas sambil memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang tengah bermain dengan kelompok masing-masing. Sementara ditangannya, Sungmin memgang sebuah cokelat putih dan mulutnya sibuk menggigit dan mengunyah cokelat itu.

Ia terus saja berjalan hingga pada akhirnyaia menemukan Hyukjae yang tengah duduk serius di bangku taman sendirian sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, sedang apa?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut lalu dengan cepat menutup bukunya dan dengan cepat menoleh Sungmin.

"_A—aniya_. Aku hanya sedang membaca buku."

"Buku apa? Boleh Minnie lihat?" Sungmin segera duduk di samping Hyukjae dan memperhatikan sampul buku itu. "Buku apa itu Hyukkie? Kenapa ada gambar perempuan yang duduk diatas badan laki-laki? Apakahitu tidak menyakiti laki-laki besar dan jelek itu?"

"Ssstt… Minnie mau membaca?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, karena memang ia sangat penasaran dengan buku itu.

"Tapi Minnie janji jangan menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa."

"Baik!"

Kemudian Hyukjae mulai membuka buku itu selembar demi selembar. Dan terlihat berbagai macam wanita dan laki-laki dewasa _half naked_ dengan berbagai macam pose. Sepertinya itu sejenis majalah dewasa.

"Kenapa mereka?"

"Menurut sepupuku, mereka sedang berusaha membuat _baby_!"

"_Baby_?"

"Yup!"

"Hyukkie mndapatkan buku ini dari mana?"

"Sepupuku punya banyak, dan aku meminjamnya satu. Dia juga punya banyak Video seperti di gambar ini. Minnie ingin melihatnya?"

"Boleh!"

"Tapi aku tak membawa Videonya! Besok aku akan membawakannya untuk Minnie!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya lagi. Dan terlihat dua orang tengah berciuman.

"Huh! Apa ini?"

"_Paboya_ Minnie! Minnie tak tahu itu apa?" Tanya Hyukjae. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Itulah yang namanya berciuman! Menurut sepupuku, rasanya enak sekali!"

"Itu yang namanya ciuman? Sepertinya Minnie pernah berciuman!"

Hyukjae menatap bingung Sungmin yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Yang benar saja!"

.

.

.

"_Ahjussi_! Mana kejutannya?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai ke rumah, ketika Kyuhyun telah selesai menjemput Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya. Ia melupakan sesuatu sepertinya. Seharusnya ia menepati janji akan memberikan kejutan pada Sungmin. Dan nyatanya ia tertidur selama beberapa jam tadi sehingga melupakan semuanya.

"Maaf, _ahjussi_ melupakkannya."

"Pembohong!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Maafkan _ahjussi_." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. Mencoba memberikan pengertian pada bocah kecil itu.

"_Ahjussi _membuat Minnie marah lagi." Bocah itu merengut.

"Maaf, _ahjussi_ melupakannya. Sekarang Minnie boleh minta apapun, agar _ahjussi_ mendapatkan maaf dari Minnie." Kyuhyun memperhatikan bocah kecil itu.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Minnie boleh minta apapun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah!"

Sungmin naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya. Sepertinya ia berusahamembuat pose yang sama seperti dalam majalah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyukjae waktu disekolah tadi.

"M—Minnie? Apa yang ka—hhmmpff…"

Bibir mungil itu mengecup pelan bibir tebal Kyuhyun begitu saja. Hanya menempelkannya saja. Dan setelah beberapa saatia mulai melepaskannya.

"Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sungmin barusan. Walaupun hanya kecupan kecil dibibir saja, hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kau yang memulainya? Jangan salahkan anak kecil itu karena mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan padanya semalam.

"Tapi rasanya tidak seenak tadi malam, _ahjussi_?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dengarkan _ahjussi_, jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, _arasseo_?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin dan sekarang bocah itu masih berada dalam pangkuan _ahjussi_ jelek itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi malam _ahjussi_ juga melakukan hal enak itu juga?"

"Sungmin mengerti arti tidak boleh? Berarti jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." Kyuhyun menasehati anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh melakukan hal itu."

"Berarti jika Minnie sudah besar, Minnie boleh melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi."

.

.

.

Semakin hari Sungmin semakin sering mencuim bibir Kyuhyun walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan ringan saja. Entah itu ketika Kyuhyun masih terlelap, atau Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menyambar bibir Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun tengah menemani Sungmin belajar. Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Sungmin agar tak melakukan hal itu. Tapi Sungmin masih saja melakukannya karena ia begitu penasaran dengan 'rasa enak' yang pernah ia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ia terus mencoba, namun tetapsaja ia tak bisa mendapatkannya karena setiap kali ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak membalasnya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menonton televisi bersama, setelah Kyuhyun selesai menemani Sungmin belajar berhitung.

"_Ahjussi_…"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan saat itu juga Sungmin menyambar bibirnya (lagi).

Kyuhyun kembali membelalakkan matanya, bagaimanapun ia belum terbiasa dengan kelakuan bocah sekecil itu pada bibirnya walaupun sebelumnya ia yang memulai.

Sungmin kembali melepas ciuman itu. "_Ahjussi_! Kemana rasa enak itu? kenapa Minnie tidak bisa merasakannya lagi?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah _ahjussi_ bilang kalau Minnie belum cukup umur untuk merasakan hal enak itu. Jadi berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu. Minnie belum bisa merasakannya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memberi pengertian pada anak kecil itu.

Sungmin merengut kesal dan seperti biasa ia melipat kedua tangannya jika merasa kesal.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan bocah kecil yang tengah merengut itu, ingin sekali ia mencubit gemas anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa Minnie tidak boleh merasakannya lagi?" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak memperhatikan anak manis itu.

"Padahal Minnie hanya ingin merasakannya sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun terus memandang anak itu.

"Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kata terakhir. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengangkat poni yang menutup dahi Sungmin. Kemudian dia turun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Sungmin. Mengecupnya pelan dan penuh cinta. Dan ketika ia telah selesai, ia kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Untuk usiamu, kau cukup merasakan hal manis disini." Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin masih saja merengut. Anak ini benar-benar kesal rupanya.

'_Apa aku beri satu saja?'_

"Kenapa begitu menyebalkan?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya sekali saja tidak bisa? Kalau begini terus, Minnie ingin cepat-cepat besar saja!"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan.

Mereka terdiam sejenak setelah itu. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan raut wajah kesal anak manis itu.

"Minnie? _Ahjussi _akan memberi satu 'rasa enak' jika Minnie berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi sampai Minnie sudah besar."

Sungmin menoleh, "_Jinjja_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan satu lumatan pada bibir mungil itu. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Dan dengan beraninya ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk anak kecil itu. menelusupkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut mungil itu dan mencoba membawa lidah basah si kecil bermain dengan lidahnya.

Sungmin tak dapat menampung _saliva_ yang terus keluar dari mulutnya selama Kyuhyun memainkan bibir dan lidahnya.

Akhirnya bocah kecil itu mendapatkan 'rasa enak' itu. Dan menurutnya rasanya benar-benar enak.

.

.

"Hmmmpp…" seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menutup mulut dan matanya melotot kaget ketika melihat anaknya tengah melakukan _Frenchkiss_ dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Layak lanjut?

Maaf update lama. Seperti yang saya bilang kemarin, saya males memberi keuntungan bagi siders dengan update cepet LOL~  
Maaf jika chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Saya ga sanggup lagi, mata saya udah sepet. Ngantuk berat ini.  
jadi mohon reviewnya readerdeul ^^  
bagi yang nanya kenapa saya bikin ff pedo gini, soalnya saya suka sama cerita kayak gini, berharap ada yang buat dan saya udah ngubek-ngubek mbah gugel, ffn, sampai kemana aja tapi nemunya Cuma dikit. jadilah, akhirnya saya bikin fic kayak gini~  
oh ya kemarin ada yg Tanya kenapa chapter 3 di bold semua, hehe saya gak sengaja pas ngedit. Bawaan ngantuk jadi gak sadar udah ke-bold semua.

Hope u like it!  
R.E.V.I.E.W


	5. Chapter 5

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T+ (MAYBE)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary : Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Karena kau hanya milikku, sekarang dan selamanya****.**

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"_Hmmmpp…" seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan suara yang akan ia keluarkan._

_Wanita itu hanya bisa melotot ketika melihat anaknya tengah melakukan Frenchkiss dengan suaminya._

_**.**_

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Victoria tetap menutup mulutnya dan perlahan berjalan mundur dan membalikkan badannya dan dengan sangat pelan membuka pintu. Ia keluar dari apartemennya dan berdiri di koridor apartemen itu. menyandarkan badannya di tembok dan perlahan merosot.

"K-Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumamnya pelan. Dan terlihat air mata lolos di sepanjang pipinya. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Suaminya dan anak kandungnya terlihat sedang berciuman didepan matanya sendiri! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan! Tapi sungguh, ia tak percaya dengan hal yang barusan dilihatnya. Ia harus memastikan semua ini. Ia tak boleh salah langkah sebelum tahu semuanya dengan benar.

Tapi semua itu terjadi didepan matamu, Vic.

.

.

.

"_Ahjussi_! Kita akan kemana?"

"Melihat bintang…"

"Benarkah?" mata Sungmin berbinar, ia tengah berjalan di anak tangga sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai tertinggi di gedung apartemen setelah keluar dari lift, mereka menyusuri anak tangga untuk sampai di atap apartemen.

"Sampai!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Waaaa!" mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Cahaya cantik yang berasal dari lampu-lampu gedung dan kendaraan yang bergerak.

"Cantik?"

"Eung…" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi itu bukan bintang yang ingin kita lihat, Minnie bisa memandang ke atas." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membawa Sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya dilantai.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya "Hanya terlihat titik-titik redup, _ahjussi_…"

"Haha… sinar bintang malam hari kadang sangat sulit dilihat bila kita dekat dengan cahaya lain. Tapi Minnie akan bisa melihatnya jika dalam keadaan gelap. Percayalah, bintang itu akan terlihat sangat indah."

"Lalu, kenapa _ahjussi_ membawa Minnie kemari jika tidak bisa melihat bintang?"

Kyuhyun mulai berbaring di lantai dan mengajak Sungmin untuk berbaring juga disampingnya, dilantai itu. Kemudian menatap bocah kecil itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan memperlihatkan benda bulat yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu.

"Cincin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sungmin dan memakaikannya ke jari manis mungil itu. Cincin kecil bermata kelinci.

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ memberi Minnie cincin?" Tanya Sungmin polos sambil memperhatikan cincin itu.

"Kejutan untuk Minnie yang _ahjussi_ lupakan kemarin. Dan anggaplah itu bintang untuk Minnie."

"Ini bukan bintang, _ahjussi_. Ini cincin kelinci…" bantah Sungmin.

"Tapi Minnie suka?"

"Eung…" Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih _ahjussi_!" Sungmin mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, anak ini ternyata suka mencium.

"Dasar kapten Chu,"

"Kapten Chu?"

"Yah, Minnie seorang kapten bajak laut yang suka mencium seseorang. Kapten Chu~" Kyuhyun balas mengecup pipi Sungmin sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukan seseorang, tapi Minnie suka Chu~ _ahjussi_…" ujar Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Kemudian bocah kecil itu bangkit dan naik ke atas badan Kyuhyun dan merebahkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia berbaring diatas badan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mau apa?"

"Lantainya keras dan dingin, Minnie tidak suka. Lebih nyaman tidur di badan _ahjussi_!" Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. "_Ahjussi_, apa _ahjussi _pernah merasa sendirian?"

Kyuhyun menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. "Pernah…"

"Apa _ahjussi _merasa sedih?"

"Tidak, _ahjussi _berpikir akan lebih nyaman sendirian."

"Minnie merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan itu. Minnie sering ditinggal sendirian dirumah oleh _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_, mereka sepertinya tidak menyayangi Minnie." Ujar Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, tangannya masih terus membelai lembut rambut Sungmin. "Mereka hanya punya kesibukkan untuk Minnie."

"Kesibukkan untuk Minnie? Mereka sibuk sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Minnie yang kesepian!" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat wajah lucu anak itu. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipi bulat dan berisi milik Sungmin. "Mereka sibuk mencari uang untuk masa depan Minnie."

"Apakah mereka harus meninggalkan Minnie sendirian demi uang itu?"

"Percayalah, mereka menyayangi Minnie. Dan jika Minnie kesepian, masih ada _ahjussi_ tampan disini."

"Tampan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hei, anak kecil. Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memencet gemas hidung mungil itu hingga memerah.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_ jelek! Sakit!" Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan tangannya sambil merengut imut.

"Jangan cemberut jika tidak ingin terlihat jelek, anak manja." Ledek Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan!" Sungmin terus merengut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah kecil itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat menggendong Sungmin di punggungnya, dan terlihat bocah kecil itu tengah tertidur disana. Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat diatap tadi. Setelah sampai di kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menurunkannya perlahan dan melepas sepatu, kaus dan pakaian Sungmin lalu menggantinya dengan piyama.

Setelah itu ia mulai menarik selimut bocah kecil itu dan mengecup kening Sungmin pelan.

"Tidurlah, dan cepatlah tumbuh besar. Aku menyayangimu malaikat kecilku. Sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya. Selamat malam…"

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup lembut bibir mungil Sungmin. Lalu berdiri mematikan lampu kamar dan mulai beranjak dari sana.

Kyuhyun keluar dan matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat Victoria telah berdiri disana dengan memberikan tatapan datar. Ia masih ingat ketika barusan ia tak merapatkan pintu kamar Sungmin dengan benar, dan ia yakin Victoria melihat semuanya. Mendengar semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan, untuk anaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak yakin kau menikah denganku hanya untuk anakku… bukan, maksudku hanya untuk dekat dengan anakku." Kini Kyuhyun dan Victoria tengah duduk di sofa. Victoria terus berbicara tanpa menatap lelaki jangkung yang tengah duduk dengan kaku disampingnya.

"Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak percaya kau berpikiran untuk 'mencintai' anak dibawah umur, terlebih lagi dia adalah anak tirimu dan… _namja_." Ujar Victoria datar.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia hanya terus diam dan menatap kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku melihatnya sejak kemarin saat kau dan anakku tengah berciuman disini, di sofa ini. Aku sangat terkejut, sangat amat terkejut melihat hal itu. Aku tak yakin kau melakukannya pada anakku, dan saat itu aku mencoba berpikir positif. Hal BODOH yang kulakukan jika aku berpikir positif setelah melihat anak dan suamiku berciuman. Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri kalian saat itu juga karena aku yakin aku hanya salah melihat walaupun kejadian itu terlihat jelas dimataku. Dan ternyata hari ini Tuhan ingin menunjukkan semuanya padaku, ketika kau mengucapkan kata menjijikan untuk anak dibawah umur seperti itu." ujar Victoria pelan dan terdengar dari nada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu ia menahan emosinya.

"…"

Lagi-lagi mulut Kyuhyun tak terbuka untuk menjawab sepatah katapun dari kata-kata menusuk dari Victoria.

"Hah, akan sangat romantis jika kau megucapkannya padaku. Tapi terdengar menjijikan jika kata itu kau tujukan pada anak laki-lakimu sendiri. "

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kemudian menatap Victoria dingin, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'menjijikan' itu?"

Victoria tersenyum miris, "Jadi Kau benar mencintai anakku? Anak laki-lakiku? Kurasa kau sudah tidak bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang 'sehat', Cho Kyuhyun…" Victoria mengambil napas sejenak, "Jujur aku mencintaimu, tapi kau malah berbuat hal gila seperti ini. Kumohon, hentikanlah semua ini Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau hanya terlalu menyayangi Sungmin dan menyalah artikan rasa sayangmu padanya."

"Kau tidak tahu semuanya Vic!"

"Aku tahu itu! kau hanya mencintaiku dan hanya menyayangi Sungmin sebagai anakmu!"

"Kau salah, aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Sungmin, bukan kau!"

"Lalu kau mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan kita, begitu? Kau memang sudah tak waras, Cho Kyuhyun! Kubilang kau hanya mencintaiku, dan memang seperti itu. Kau hanya terlalu bodoh dalam menafsirkan perasaanmu sendiri!"

Keduanya terus berdebat dan kini amarah mereka sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi, keduanya terus berteriak tanpa menyadari sesosok tubuh mungil mengintip dibalik pintu kamar dengan perasaan takut.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri, "Katakanlah begitu, katakanlah aku hanya mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan bodoh itu! tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintai Sungmin! bukan kau!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk marah ke arah Victoria.

Dan saat itu juga Victoria bangkit dan menampar kasar pipi Kyuhyun, "Baiklah manusia gila! Jika memang seperti itu silahkan kau pergi dari sini, aku tak mau jika kau menjadi pengaruh BURUK bagi anakku! Jika kau ingin kita bercerai, Aku akan melakukannya untukmu!" Victoria mendorong Kyuhyun untuk pergi dan segera menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen. Ia menghela napasnya berat memejamkan matanya dan menangis saat itu juga. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"_Mommy_…" Suara kecil itu terdengar dan saat itu juga Victoria membuka matanya dan melihat sosok kecil berpiyama berjalan ke arahnya sambil menatapnya takut.

"Kemari sayang…" Victoria mendekati anaknya dan segera memeluk erat bocah kecil itu. Ia terus menangis sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat.

"_Mommy_, jangan menangis…" jari-jari mungil Sungmin mencoba menghapus air mata ibunya yang terus saja jatuh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol untuk sedikit menghilangkan penatnya. Kejadian malam kemarin di apartemen Victoria membuatnya sakit. Kata-kata menyakitkan yang dilontarkan wanita itu membuatnya sakit terlebih ia sudah tak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin kecilnya dalam beberapa hari ini. Semua itu membuatnya kesal. Bayak cara untuk dirinya agar bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi tidak saat anak kecil itu bersama ibunya.

"Berhentilah minum, Kyu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Yesung sambil menyingkirkan gelas ditangan Kyuhyun. Yesung, teman Kyuhyun yang seorang bartender itu kini mulai membopong Kyuhyun keluar. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan saatnya ia pulang setelah bar itu tutup.

"Kau akan mengantarku kemana, kawan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Tentu saja ke apartemenmu, kemana lagi."

"Bagus… bagus…" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung. "Antarkan aku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sekarang juga…"

"Dasar pemabuk!" omel Yesung.

.

.

Yesung akhirnya mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke apartemen Victoria, bukan ke apartemen Kyuhyun sendiri. Karena ia pikir Kyuhyun masih tinggal disana. Yesung memencet bel dan sesosok anak kecil membuka pintunya.

"Adik kecil, mana ibumu?" Tanya Yesung.

"_Mommy_ sedang bekerja dan pulang larut." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Kyuhyun kedalam, dia berat sekali." Ujar Yesung.

"_Mommy_ bilang Cho _ahjussi_ tidak boleh kemari…" ujarnya sedih.

"Kenapa? Ah, Kyuhyun! Kau berat sekali!"

"Cho _ahjussi_ kenapa? Apa dia sedang sakit?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir karena sedari tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun yang terus dibopong dan meracau tak jelas. Padahal lelaki itu hanya mabuk berat.

Yesung mengangguk, tangannya sudah pegal karena terlalu lama membopong pria jangkung itu. Dan bercakap dengan anak kecil di pintu apartemen ini terlalu lama dan membuatnya lelah.

"Kasihan, ayo bawa masuk…" Sungmin segera mengajak Yesung untuk masuk dan membawa Kyuhyun. Dan ia langsung meletakkan Kyuhyun di sofa.

Drrrttt…

Ponsel Yesung bergetar dan ia langsung mengangkatnya, "_Yeoboseo_, ah ya! Aku akan segera kesana…"

Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana setelah menutup telepon dari orang seberang.

"Adik kecil, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Yesung mengacak lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Cho _ahjussi_?"

"Tidak apa, dia hanya sedikit mabuk." Jawab Yesung asal sambil berjalan keluar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di sofa dan Yesung yang sudah menjauh secara bergantian. Ia bingung, bagaimana jika ibunya datang nanti? Pasti _Ahjussi_ jelek itu akan dipukul oleh ibunya seperti kemarin, pikirnya. Kemudian kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai menutup pintu apartemen.

Ia kembali ke sofa dimana Kyuhyun berada. Ia segera duduk disamping Kyuhyun di sofa itu sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang kepalanya sementara matanya terlihat sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sungmin-_ah_…"

Sungmin mengerjap imut mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu, "Minnie juga menyayangi _ahjussi_…" jawabnya pelan sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Menurutnya kata cinta yang Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan adalah ungkapan rasa sayang padanya, sama seperti ketika ayah dan ibunya mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Bocah polos itu tak mengerti cinta…

"Sen?" mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat ke arah pintu kaca menuju balkon. Ia melihat kucing kecilnya berusaha untuk masuk. Siapa yang menutup pintu balkon tanpa membiarkan Sen masuk, pikirnya. Ternyata ia sendiri melupakan saat ia tengah bermain dengan Sen disana dan melupakan kucing itu saat ia teringat jam mulai kartun kegemarannya dan meninggalkan Sen begitu saja lalu menutup pintu kaca itu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu itu dan menggesernya agar terbuka. Lalu mengambil Sen dan berniat menutup pintu itu. Namun, baru saja tangan mungilnya memegang pintu geser itu ia merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"_Ahjussi_?"

Kyuhyun membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup leher Sungmin pelan. "Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya. Ia nampaknya masih dalam pengaruh alkohol itu.

"Hahaha… geli _ahjussi_," Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menghindari kecupan ringan dilehernya itu. napas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit lehernya membuatnya merinding. "Uh, bau! Mulut _ahjussi _bau!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya Karena mencium aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus saja member kecupan-kecupan ke leher mungil itu, dan lidahnya mulai berani mengecap kulit leher itu dengan menjilatnya pelan. Sungmin semakin gelisah, ia merasa kegelian saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih anak-anak…

Kemudian pemuda itu membalikkan wajah Sungmin memberinya kecupan pelan dan ia melakukannya berulang kali hingga akhirnya lidahnya mulai berani menjilat permukaan bibir mungil itu dan detik selanjutnya ia mulai melahap bibir mungil itu. Mengulum belahan pink itu atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sementara Sungmin menerima ciuman itu dengan sennag hati karena ia memang sangat menyukai ciuman Kyuhyun. Namun bocah itu mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa pahit dari ciuman itu. Dan ternyata hal itu karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminum pemuda jangkung itu.

Kyuhyun kini membalikkan badan Sungmin sepenuhnya kehadapannya sementara ia yang sedari berdiri hanya dengan lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah kecil itu.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman itu dengan kecupan singkat kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan mata sayunya. Lelaki itu ternyata benar-benar mabuk.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil merengkuh tubuh mungkil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Minnie juga sayang _ahjussi_, sangat sayang." Jawab Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga mencintaiku rupanya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Kemudian pemuda itu membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring dilantai itu disusul dengan ia menindih tubuh kecil itu.

"_Ahjussi_! Berat!" protes Sungmin sambil berusaha mendorong badan besar diatasnya. Namun Kyuhyun yang mabuk itu tak mau beranjak dari sana. Ia menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum, napasnya yang berbau alkohol itu menerpa wajah Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin menutup hidung saat itu juga.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_! Cepat lari, napasmu bau!"

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau mencintaiku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak jelas.

Sungmin merengut menatap lelaki itu, "_Ahjussi _cepat lari, badanmu berat dan napasmu bau!" omel Sungmin.

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, kau hanya milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan kini ia kembali mendekap tubuh kecil itu hingga Sungmin sulit untuk bernapas.

"Lepas! Sesak _ahjussi_!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya kemudian menatap kembali bocah yang kini semakin mengerucutkan mulutnya pertanda ia sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir Sungmin hingga bibir mungil itu membengkak karena hisapan dan lumatan Kyuhyun.

Selesai dengan ciumannya, lelaki mabuk itu membawa bibirnya untuk turun ke leher Sungmin dan kembali memberikan ciuman, jilatan dan hisapan disana hingga kulit putih bersih bocah itu telah ternoda.

"Sakit!"

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata itu lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun lagi. Ia terus mengucapkan kata cinta pada bocah kecil yang bahkan tak mengerti apa arti cinta. Apa maksud dari kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun menyayanginya dan begitupula sebaliknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sungmin hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dada dan perut bocah kecil itu. Ia kecup dua tonjolan mungil didada Sungmin secara bergantian. Kemudian turun ke perut bocah itu, ia kecup setiap jengkal dada dan perut Sungmin tak luba ia memberikan jilatan-jilatan dengan lidahnya yang lihai.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat di selangkangan bocah itu. kedua tangannya siap meloloskan celana anak kecil yang terlihat ketakutan dengan aksi yang Kyuhyun lakukan itu.

"Mau apa _ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan memberikan senyuman, dan tanpa menjawab ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke selangkangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menarik celana Sungmin beserta dalamannya hingga lutut bocah itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, "Aku menyukainya…" ucapnya kemudian mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati benda mungil yang terdapat diselangkangan Sungmin itu. Kemudian ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk meraup benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya! Apa yang _ahjussi_ lakukan!" Sungmin mulai bangkit untuk duduk. Ia bingung melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun sendiri. Apa _ahjussi _jelek itu berniat memakannya? Oh hal itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"_Ahjussi_!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun serasa menghisap miliknya.

"_Ahjussi _bodoh! Lepaskan!" Sungmin memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun dan matanya terlihat mulai berair. Ia ketakutan.

**Cklek…**

"Minnie, maafkan ka—Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan terlihat Victoria baru saja datang dan ia terlihat terkejut. Wanita itu segera berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia segera mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari anaknya. Segera ia mendekap Sungmin dan membawanya jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"YA! APA YANG ADA DALAM OTAKMU, DASAR BAJINGAN! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KAU MENYAKITI ANAKKU!" teriak Victoria dengan mata memerah. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan memegang kepalanya.

"_Mommy_…" Sungmin memeluk ibunya dan terlihat menangis.

"Yah! Brengsek! Kau lihat dia menangis karena kau menyakitinya! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal tak senonoh itu pada anakku, BAJINGAN!" teriak Victoria lagi. Ia terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada laki-laki itu, sementara Kyuhyun kini mendekat pada mereka. Victoria membawa anaknya untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Vic, biarkan aku bersama Sungmin. Aku mencintainya…" Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan sambil berusaha mendekat pada mereka berdua.

"Menjauhlah! Jangan berani mendekat atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Victoria mengambil sebuah pajangan keramik dan melemparnya pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menangkisnya dengan lengannya. Tangan Kyuhyun terlihat lecet dan membiru seketika.

"Vic…" Kyuhyun terus mendekat sementara Victoria terus saja melemparnya dengan segala benda yang dapat ia raih.

"Menjauh! Keluar dari sini!"

"_Mommy_…" Suara Sungmin bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan.

Victoria yang tak memperhatikan jalannya terus saja mundur hingga akhirnya kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang hingga kepalanya menghantam sudut meja. Sementara meja yang bergetar itu membuat vas bunga diatasnya ikut bergoyang dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa kepala Victoria dan akhirnya Victoria tak sadarkan diri dengan darah merembes dari kepalanya.

"_Mommy_!" teriak Sungmin menangis dan memeluk ibunya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

Layak lanjut?

Maaf ada adegan sedikit diatas, sumpah saya Ga sanggup. Berkali-kali ngambil napas buat ngelanjutinnya. (baru juga sampe situ -_-") Maafkan diriku yang babo ini Sungmin kecil. Dan pada akhirnya saya gak akan tega buat Sungmin kecil di rape ama Cho ahjussi itu #taboked

Lanjut review yah chingudeul ^^  
saya sampai tersipu ketika melihat reviewer dengan nama 'Your admirer', ahahaha…

Special thanks buat semua reviewers FF ini (maaf Ga bisa nulis satu-satu, soalnya lagi buru-buru)  
mohon reviewnya...


	6. Chapter 6

A KyuMin Fanfiction by **RamuCa**

**Oh My Step-Father!**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other support cast**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Yaoi, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, tata cara penulisan dibawah rata-rata, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine.**

**Summary : **_Aku mencoba melupakanmu, tapi hal itu sama sulitnya dengan mengingat orang yang tak pernah kukenal-_

**UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO COPAS!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Victoria yang tak memperhatikan jalannya terus saja mundur hingga akhirnya kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang hingga kepalanya menghantam sudut meja. Sementara meja yang bergetar itu membuat vas bunga diatasnya ikut bergoyang dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa kepala Victoria dan akhirnya Victoria tak sadarkan diri dengan darah merembes dari kepalanya._

"_Mommy!" teriak Sungmin menangis dan memeluk ibunya._

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

"Aghh…" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya dan kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat pengaruh alkohol tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali dan setelah itu ia mulai menatap heran ruangan tempat dimana ia berada. "Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" gumamnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dan mengelilingi tempat itu dan tak terlihat siapapun disana.

Setelah tak mendapati siapapun yang ada didalam sana, ia mencoba keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ah! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa anda tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya seseorang yang lewat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Ya, Nyonya Qian sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit bukan?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah? Anda tidak tahu? Bukankah tadi malam anda berada di apartemen ini? dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit karena terjatuh dan membentur meja." Jelas orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ah, mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya dia ikut ke rumah sakit juga. Tadi malam, bocah kecil itu menghubungi penghuni apartemen sebelah untuk membantunya menolong ibunya, dan saat itu aku juga berada disana. Aku melihat anda sudah tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Jadi kami segera menolong Nyonya Qian dan meninggalkan anda setelah membawa anda untuk tidur di sofa." Jelas orang itu lagi.

"Dia dirawat di rumah sakit mana?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan dimana Victoria dirawat. Wanita itu masih dirawat di ruang ICU. Kyuhyun melihat anak kecil yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya sedang duduk di kursi depan ruangan tersebut sambil tertunduk lesu. Matanya terlihat bengkak, mungkin habis menangis.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati bocah itu dan segera duduk disampingnya. "Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Sungmin kecil. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah pria itu.

"Jangan dekati Minnie," ujarnya datar.

"Min—"

"Menjauh! Jangan dekati Minnie!" bentak Sungmin dan kini ia telah menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun dengan air mata di sepanjang pipinya.

"Sungmin, apa yang ter—"

"Pergi! Minnie tidak mau bertemu dengan _ahjussi_!" bentaknya lagi disertai dengan isakan. Hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit ketika melihat bocah kecilnya menangis. Kini Kyuhyun mencoba memegang pundak Sungmin lagi namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepisnya kasar dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Minnie benci _ahjussi_! Cepat pergi! Hiks…" teriaknya dan kini tangisnya pecah dan ia mencoba mengelap air matanya dengan lengan piyama yang ia pakai. Matanya memerah dan semakin bengkak, Kyuhyun tak tega melihat bocah kecil itu bersedih. Ingin sekali ia memeluk erat bocah kecilnya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingat sama sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam pada bocah yang sudah membencinya itu. Ia begitu bingung dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Cepat pergi… hiks… hiks…" Sungmin menunduk dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menutup matanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Sepertinya ia sangat membenci pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menjauh. Ia masih bingung dan hatinya begitu sakit, ia tak tega meninggalkan bocah kecil itu sendirian disana. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tak membutuhkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan terlihat sesosok bocah kecil dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengannya tengah memandangnya dengan heran. "Hyukkie!" Sungmin segera memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu yang sepertinya tengah menangis. "Apa Minnie sakit?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap hyukjae masih dengan isak tangisnya, "_Mommy_ yang sakit…" jawabnya pelan.

"Mana ayah Minnie?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sungmin menggeleng dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Minnie sendirian?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. " Apa yang Hyukkie lakukan disini?"

"Ah, _Appa_ bekerja sebagai dokter disini dan hari ini appa menjemput Hyukkie pulang sekolah dan langsung membawa Hyukkie kemari. _Eomma_ juga sedang sibuk, jadi Hyukkie dibawa kemari sampai _appa_ pulang."

"Oh…" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Minnie tidak sekolah hari ini 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"_Ne_… Minnie harus menjaga _Mommy_, bibi tetangga sudah pulang tadi pagi." Jawabnya sedih.

Tap… tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, "Hyukkie, ayo pulang."

"_Appa_!"

"Siapa dia?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Dia Minnie, teman sekolah Hyukkie."

"Sakit?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Hyukjae sebagai _appa_ tersebut.

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Mommy_ sakit…"

"_Appa_, bagaimana jika kita mengantar Minnie pulang? Sepertinya Minnie perlu ganti pakaian dan makan. Karena semalaman dia berjaga." Pinta Hyukjae.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Jangan. Minnie harus menjaga _Mommy_!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak perlu, disini ada banyak suster yang akan menjaga ibumu, anak manis. Mari _ahjussi _antar pulang." Ajak orang itu.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Minnie tidak mau kembali ke apartemen."

"Ya sudah! Minnie pulang ke rumah Hyukkie saja! Bagaimana? ini akan menyenangkan sekali!" seru Hyukjae bersemangat. Dan terlihat ayahnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Minnie?" tanya ayah Hyukjae.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah…"

.

.

.

"Yah! Kau lupa kau mabuk semalam, kawan? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu khawatir?" tanya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun sibuk bertanya tentang kejadian semalam padanya.

"Iya! Aku tahu aku mabuk! Kenapa kau mengantarku ke apartemen Victoria?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah disana tempat tinggalmu? Lagipula kau yang memintaku untuk mengantarmu bertemu dengan anak tirimu itu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, pasti banyak masalah yang ia perbuat tadi malam sehingga membuat Sungmin begitu membencinya. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Victoria sampai-sampai ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Apa penyebabnya?

Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Dan saat ini ia terus memikirkan Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaan bocah kecil itu disana?

Ah! Semuanya membuatnya pusing. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terus terlihat khawatir.

"Victoria masuk rumah sakit dan Sungmin membenciku." Jawabnya pelan.

"Rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yah, kau terlihat mengenaskan sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Pergilah mandi dan makan sesuatu, aku akan meminjamkan pakaian untukmu. Setelah selesai semuanya, aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk istrimu." Ujar Yesung sambil melihat iba pada sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Menyedihkan sekalii.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Hari kedua Victoria di rumah sakit ia sudah sadar namun ia hanya bisa membuka mata tanpa berbicara. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada dalam ruangan dimana Victoria di rawat. Masih terpasang beberapa alat di sekitar kepala wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Vic, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin semua ini terjadi karena aku." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang masih terdiam. "Dan Sungmin terlihat membenciku…"

Victoria masih saja diam namun air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Ia mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan namun sepertinya ia tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Kyuhyun dan tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Victoria. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali mencari Sungmin dan membawanya kemari untuk bertemu denganmu…" Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun belum juga menjumpai Sungmin dan berkali-kali ia bertanya pada perawat rumah sakit itu dan tak ada yang melihat kemana bocah itu pergi. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil seseorang dan berjalan perlahan dengan seorang bocah sebayanya dan seorang laki-laki.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri bocah itu disertai Yesung yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun. Bocah kecil itu menoleh dan ketika melihat Kyuhyun, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mempercepat langkahnya mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mendekat Sungmin mulei memegang pakaian tuan Lee (ayah Hyukjae) dan mencoba berlindung dengan orang itu.

"Sungmin…" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kini tuan Lee menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf?"

"Aku ayahnya…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin," tuan Lee menarik tangan Sungmin agar mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk dan menggeleng. Enggan menatap pria jangkung itu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Pinta Kyuhyun, dan tuan Lee mengangguk dan bersiap meninggalkan Sungmin dengan ayahnya. Namun tangan Sungmin dengan cepat menarik pakaian tuan Lee lagi dan menoleh pada orangtua itu dengan tatapan takut.

Tuan Lee tersenyum dan perlahan melepas pegangan Sungmin, "Ayahmu ingin bicara. Jika sudah selesai, Minnie bisa bermain dengan Hyukkie lagi." Ujarnya pelan member pengertian pada bocah kecil itu, dengan berat hati Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Hyukjae dan tuan Lee menjauh.

ia bukannya ingin bermain dengan Hyukjae, hanya saja ia takut dengan ahjussi dihadapannya itu. ia masih teringat kejadian malam itu ketika ahjussi mabuk itu mencoba menyakitinya dan membuat ibunya sakit.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah membawa Sungmin ke sebuah tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mereka bicara masih dengan Yesung yang mengekor kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Minnie…" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dan tangannya mencoba mengelus lembut rambut bocah yang sedang tertunduk takut itu. Yesung masih memperhatikan keduanya, ia juga berpikir apa yang membuat bocah itu menjadi bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh Minnie… hiks…" Suara bocah itu terdengar bergetar takut, sepertinya ia menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah, _ahjussi_ tidak akan menyakiti Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"B-bohong,_ ahjussi_ menyakiti Minnie… hiks… hiks…" bantahnya pelan, ia masih sangat ketakutan dan enggan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan pada _ahjussi_. Apa yang _ahjussi _perbuat sehingga menyakiti Minnie?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia masih bergetar takut.

"_Ahjussi _tidak akan menyakiti Minnie. Percayalah… jelaskan pada _ahjussi _semuanya. _Ahjussi_ tidak mengerti kenapa Minnie begitu membenci _ahjussi_." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan, ia menatap sedih bocah kecil itu.

"B-bohong! _Ahjussi_ tahu semuanya. Ahjussi menyakiti Minnie! Minnie benci _ahjussi_!" teriaknya dan kini ia telah menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh linangan air mata dan raut wajah penuh kebencian saat memandang Kyuhyun.

Yesung menjadi tak tega melihatnya. Melihat anak kecil itu menangis dan melihat raut wajah bocah itu sepertinya Kyuhyun telah berbuat sebuah kesalahan yang begitu besar.

"Kyu, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat kau berbicara padanya sekarang. Dan ia terlihat sangat… membencimu. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang bertanya padanya?" tawar Yesung.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia hanyabisa mengangguk lemah dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Yesung mendekati Sungmin dan ia mulai bertanya pelan pada bocah yang masih menangis itu. "Adik kecil, bolehkan _ahjussi_ tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin masih terdiam dan tak menjawab sepetah katapun sementara air matanya terus saja mengalir. Ia terisak, matanya memerah begitupula dengan hidung mungilnya.

"Percayalah, _ahjussi _akan membantumu jika kau memberitahu _ahjussi_ apa yang terjadi." Bujuk Yesung.

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Yesung, "Be—hiks… benarkah?" jawabnya terisak.

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada bocah itu, "Tentu saja…"

"Cho _ahjussi_ menyakiti Minnie malam kemarin dan membuat _Mommy_ marah padanya. Sehingga _Mommy _terjatuh dan berdarah…" jawab Sungmin tak jelas.

"Menyakiti?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya kemarin. Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun berusaha menyakitinya malam itu dan membuat ibunya marah.

"Bagaimana Ibumu bisa terjatuh dan berdarah? Apa Cho _ahjussi _juga menyakitinya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Cho _ahjussi_ tidak melakukan apapun pada _Mommy_, tapi Cho _ahjussi_ membuat Mommy dan Minnie ketakutan sampai _Mommy _terjatuh." Jawabnya polos masih disertai isakan.

"Apa Cho _ahjussi _melakukan hal yang sangat jahat padamu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Cho _ahjussi_ menyakiti Minnie! Minnie membencinya! Cho _ahjussi_ sangat jahat! Cho _Ahjussi_ membuat Mommy berdarah dan sakit!"

Yesung mengangguk kemudian mengusap pelan rambut bocah itu, "Tenanglah, _ahjussi_ akan coba membantumu. Mungkin Cho _ahjussi_ dalam keadaan tidak sadar malam itu…"

"Tidak! Cho _ahjussi_ jahat! Minnie tidak mau bertemu dengan orang jahat itu lagi!" bantahnya, kini tangisnya mulai pecah lagi.

"Hmm… Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Ahjussi_ akan mencoba membuat Cho _ahjussi _menjadi baik dan tidak meyakitimu lagi. Sudahlah… jangan mennagis lagi…" yesung mulai mendekat bocah kecil itu. ia sangat kasihan melihat bocah yang tampak tertekan itu.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Sungmin bicara, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya. Ia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin membencinya, sangat membencinya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya membencinya. Dan kata itu keluar langsung dari mulut Sungmin.

.

.

.

Victoria dinyatakan meninggal karena mengalami perdarahan epidural. Walaupun kasus ini jarang namun fatal sekali. Dan pada perdarahan epidural ini adanya _lucid interval_, periode dimana ia asalnya tidak sadar lalu menjadi sadar dan lalu tidak sadar kembali lalu mati.

Karena pada hari itu Victoria terlambat mendapat perawatan dan operasi untuk mengevakuasi perdarahan yang bisa mendesak struktur otak di dalam tempurung kepalanya .

"_Mommy_! Hiks…" Sungmin terus saja menangis ketika menyaksikan penguburan ibunya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan tuan Lee yang saat itu juga pergi ke pemakaman. Dan saat itu sedang hujan gerimis.

"_Mommy_ jangan tinggalkan Minnie! Minnie tidak mau sendiri! _Mommy_ jangan pergi! Hiks..." anak kecil itu terus saja mennagis.

"Shhh… tenanglah…" tuan Lee menenangkan bocah kecil yang terus saja menangis disana. Dan Sungmin hanya mampu terduduk sambil terus menangis ketika tanah mulai menutupi liang lahat itu. ibunya pergi untuk selamanya. Meninggalkannya sendirian disini…

"_Mommy_!"

Dan tak jauh dari tempat itu seseorang melihat proses pemakaman itu dari kejauhan. Dibawah rindangnya pohon. Namun ia masih saja basah kuyup. Ia terus menatap sedih bocah yang terus menangis itu. Semua yang terjadi akibat ulahnya. Ia telah membuat bocah kecil yang ia cintai itu menderita.

.

.

.

Nickhun telah mendengar berita kematian istrinya. Dan Sungmin akhirnya dijemput oleh Nickhun untuk tinggal bersamanya di California. Dan ia akan tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya disana. Bocah itu masih saja murung selama beberapa hari. Ia masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ibunya. Semua hal yang terjadi membuatnya begitu tertekan, dan hal ini sangat tidak baik untuk mental anak seusianya. Ia harus menerima masalah seberat ini dalam usia belia.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas semua kejadian yang terjadi. Ia tak bisa menemui bocah kecilnya lagi. Semua masalah yang terjadi berasal darinya. Dialah penyebab semua kekacauan itu. Dan kini ia hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat amat besar itu.

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu, tapi hal itu sama sulitnya dengan mengingat orang yang tak pernah kukenal…" pemuda jangkung itu hanya duduk diam di kasur. Menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

'_**Jika ahjussi melanggar janji itu, maka ahjussi akan mati…'**_

Suara kecil itu terngiang terus menerus ditelinganya. Ia mengingat kembali ketika ia dan Sungmin melakukan sebuah perjanjian di awal. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengambil ibu bocah itu.

Ya… janji telunjuk itu.

"Bahkan sekarang aku telah melanggar janji kita… aku telah mengambil ibumu, dan ibumu tak akan kembali padamu selamanya. Seharusnya aku sudah mati sekarang…"

Pria itu mulai bersikap lorang tak waras. Yesung hanya bisa menghela napas berulang kali melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Apakah nanti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

**Layak lanjut?**

**Bocoran chap depan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketemu lagi setelah 9 tahun. Nah itung sendiri umurnya berapa :3**

**Maaf … Saya sempat nangis waktu nulis adegan Sungmin ditinggalin Victoria. Kasihan sama Sungmin kecil T^T. Maafkan saya readerdeul karena membuat Sungmin kecil sangat terpukul disini. #nguburdiri**

**Dan sepertinya saya akan HIATUS selama beberapa waktu. Soalnya dalam waktu dekat ini saya mulai mempunyai kesibukan. Tapi saya janji akan melanjutkan Fic ini secepatnya jika ada waktu luang. Maaf  
dan buat Fic lain, saya akan menyicilnya juga jika dapat waktu luang.  
terimakasih buat readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ^^**

**Mohon reviewnya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My Step Father!**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Support cast

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to God, but the stories are mine

Summary : Setelah sekian lama berpisah, kini saatnya kau membayar atas semua yang kau lakukan terhadapku. Nikmatilah…

**UNLIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO COPAS! NO FLAME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

"Sungminnie… bicaralah sayang. _Daddy_ akan memberikan apa yang Minnie minta, bicaralah…"

Tak ada respon yang terdengar. Bocah kecil itu masih saja menatap kosong kedepan, tak ia perdulikan ketika ayahnya sedang berbicara padanya.

"Minnie… _Daddy_ janji akan mengabulka apapun yang Minnie minta, bicaralah." Ujar sang ayah sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam milik anaknya itu. "_Daddy_ mohon…"

Bocah kecil itu terus saja diam. Semenjak kedatangannya ke California selama beberapa hari, ia tetap saja diam. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian ibunya. Hasilnya, sekarang ia hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa mau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri diacuhkannya.

"Minnie… _Daddy_ mohon padamu. Bicaralah… _Daddy_ sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Katakan apa maumu dan _Daddy_ janji akan memberikannya, sayang…." Nickhun masih membelai rambut anaknya denagn penuh kasih sayang. Dan detik selanjutnya bocah imut itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"_Daddy _akan memberikan apapun yang Minnie minta?"

Nickhun tersenyum setelah melihat anaknya mulai berbicara lagi padanya, kemudian ia mengangguk pasti, "Apapun sayang. _Daddy_ akan memberikan apapun yang Minnie minta…"

"Minnie ingin bertemu dengan Mommy sekarang juga…" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sama. Nickhun tersentak mendengar permintaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Hal mustahil yang dapat ia berikan. "Bisakah _Daddy_?" suara kecil itu terdengar lagi seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban ayahnya tentang janji itu.

Nickhun berusaha tersenyum kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "_Daddy_ tidak bisa membawa Minnie pada _Mommy_. Namun, Jika Minnie sangat ingin bertemu dengan _Mommy_, pejamkan mata Minnie sekarang…"

Tanpa banyak bicara anak laki-laki itu langsung melakukan apa yang ayahnya perintahkan, "Lalu?"

"Bayangkan _Mommy_ yang sedang tersenyum pada Minnie dan siap menyambut Minnie ke dalam pelukan hangatnya…"

"Ya…"

"Sekarang Minnie berlari ke arahnya dan _Mommy _menangkapmu, mendekapmu dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan Minnie…"

Nickhun mulai mendekap bocah itu dengan erat.

"Sekarang Minnie memeluk _Mommy_…"

"Bagus. Teruslah memeluknya, rasakan kehangatan dekapan _Mommy_. Kemudian _Mommy_ berbisik pada Minnie, _Mommy_ sangat menyayangi Minnie, _Mommy_ akan selalu menjaga Minnie, _Mommy_ akan selalu ada di hati Minnie…"

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir disepanjang pipi _chubby_ bocah itu, "Y-ya… Minnie mendengarnya. Minnie sangat sayang _Mommy_…"

Nickhun kembali tersenyum dan ia juga ikut menitikkan air matanya dan semakin mendekap erat bocah kecilnya. "_Mommy _semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Minnie. Minnie bisa merasakannya?"

"Ya… Minnie bisa merasakannya. Minnie bisa merasakan semuanya, _Daddy_…"

.

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu. Kini Sungmin kecil telah tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia tiga belas tahun. Ia telah berubah. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang murung dan menyendiri. Ia kini telah dikelilingi banyak teman. Suatu hari, ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan yang berusia satu tahun diatasnya. Katakanlah perempuan itu kakak kelasnya. Perempuan yang amat cantik dan populer disekolah, Lean.

Lean-lah yang memperkenalkan pergaulan dunia barat sana pada Sungmin. Dan di usia tiga belas tahun, Sungmin telah melakkan seks dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan ketika mereka putus Sungmin kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada pacar-pacarnya. Ia sekaan tergila-gila dengan seks. Karena dengan melakukan hal –yang menurutnya—menyenangkan itu.

Ia terus melakukan hal itu dengan berbagai teman perempuannya walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Hanya sebatas _sex partner_ saja. Dan Sungmin menikmati hal itu.

.

.

.

Dan setelah 4 tahun berlalu, kini umur Sungmin sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Suatu hari ia mendapat _e-mail_ dari sahabat kecilnya, Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu mengabarkan padanya bahwa ia akan segera menikah dan ia menuntut Sungmin untuk datang ke pernikahanya.

Sungmin sedikit bingung, kenapa sahabatnya menikah di usia muda, tujuh belas tahun? Dan Sungmin memaksa Hyukjae untuk bercerita tentang pernikahannya itu. Dan ternyata Hyukjae dipaksa menikah karena telah menghamili anak orang.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu. "Dasar orang timur!" ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia juga bagian dari orang timur itu sendiri.

Dan akhirnya ia menerima permintaan sahabatnya itu untuk pergi ke pernikahan sahabatnya di Seoul sana.

Dan ia akan kembali ke negeri itu lagi. Negeri yang akan mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan Hyukjae, Sungmin sudah sampai di Seoul. Setelah mengemasi barangnya di hotel, ia kembali keluar untuk pergi ke rumah Hyukjae.

Sesampainya disana, ia telah disambut oleh keluarga Lee. Mereka berbincang dan bernostalgia, mengingat masa-masa kecil Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tak nyaman berlama-lama di rumah seseorang hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Namun, tuan Lee memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Akhirnya ia menyanggupinya. Dan sekarang ia harus pulang sekitar pukul sebelas malam.

Setelah berpamitan dan keluar dari rumah itu, ia segera menyetop taksi untuk kembali ke hotel. Namun ketika di tengah jalan, ia tertarik untuk menyinggahi klub malam disana. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mampir disana dan berpikir untuk mencari perempuan.

'_Sepertinya aku harus mencicipi gadis timur…' _gumamnya sambil berjalan masuk ke klub itu.

Dan kini ia telah duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja bartender. Matanya menari-cari perempuan yang cocok untuknya malam ini. Namun berkali-kali ia hanya mendecih melihat perempuan yang berlalu lalang.

'_Seharusnya aku mendapatkan yang berdada besar dengan bokong mengoda disini…'_ batinnya.

'_Cih, membosankan…'_

Tanpa sadar ia telah meminum banyak _Vodka_ untuk menemaninya mencari perempuan malam ini. Dan sekarang ternyata ia telah mabuk karena terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol itu. Dan sialnya, keadaan dibawah sana memaksanya untuk segera pergi ke toilet.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari toilet untuk membuang hajatnya. Dan kelinci mabuk itu berjalan sempoyongan mencari toilet

Dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia segera buang air kecil dan ketika ia telah selesai, ia langsung manaikkan celananya tanpa membasuh miliknya dulu. Ingat, _bunnyboy_ itu tengah mabuk.

Ia kemudian keluar menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi berbagai macam pasangan yang tengah bercumbu. Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.

Ia segera berdiri dan menatap bengis orang yang menabraknya sementara tangannya sibuk mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Setelah ia mencermati wajah itu, matanya yang sayu kini mengerjap berulang kemudian menyipit.

"Kau…"

"Maaf… aku tak sengaja…" ucap orang tersebut.

"Kau! Aku menge—hmmmppff… Hoeeekkk…"

Nasib, Sungmin muntah ke pakaian orang tersebut.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aish! Kepalaku kenapa serasa berat sekali!

Aku membuka mataku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang serasa sangat pening ini. Mencoba membuka mata perlahan dan sedikit tak terbiasa dengan cahaya terang yang memaksa masuk ke mataku ini. Setelah beberapa saat aku mengerjap berulang dan mulai membuka mataku perlahan.

"Dimana aku?!"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sumber suara itu. Dan mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang saat ini tengah beranjak dari sofa dikamar itu, melangkah menuju ranjang dimana aku terbaring. Dia segera duduk dan mulai memberiku sebuah senyuman.

"Yah, Brengsek! Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?! S-siapa kau?!" bentakku.

"Kau… telah kembali." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya, berusaha membelai lembut pipiku. Dan dena sigap aku menepis tangannya kasar.

"Menjauh!" aku segera berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi!" kulangkahkan kaki telanjangku menuju pintu ruangan ini. Namun, sebelum tanganku meraih kenop pintu itu, sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangku. Mencegah aku untuk pergi.

"Yah! Apa yan kau lakukan, BODOH!" bentakku sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi… kumohon, tetaplah disini dan maafkan atas segala kesalahan yang ku perbuat dimasa lalu. Aku hampir gila dengan semuanya, kumohon… maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Yah, BODOH! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak mengerti yang kau katakan. Cepat lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!" aku menggeliat tak nyaman ketika measakan pelukannya mengerat.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah. Aku janji akan menebus kesalahan yang kuperbuat asal kau memaafkanku. Kesalahan terbodoh yang kulakukan adalah, ketika aku membiarkanmu pergi dan membawa rasa sakit itu, Min. Maafkan aku…"

Aku mendecih pelan, "Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut dengan Sungmin atau apalah itu? Aku Vincent! Bukan SUngmin! Mengerti? Sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi, orang asing!"

Ia membalik badanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. "Aku tahu kau SungminKU. Jangan berbohong, karena aku tahu semuanya. Matamu, raut wajahmu, semuanya. Aku mengenalimu Sungmin-ah…"

"AKU BUKAN SUNGMIN! Apa kau tuli? Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" aku mencoba lepas darinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Sial!

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku tahu kau LEE SUNGMIN! Jangan berbohong, Min. Aku tahu ini kau. Berhentilah berbohong dan maafkan aku… kumohon…" suaranya perlahan melembut.

Aku balas menatapnya tajam, kenapa dengan si brengsek ini? Apa dia sudah gila karenaku? Oh Tuhan…

"Aku mohon, Min. maafkan aku… aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Kumohon…" kini ia turun berlutut dihadapanku. Memegang kakiku. Memohon agar aku memaafkannya. Rendah…

"Aku bukan Su—"

"Kau Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Aku tahu itu!"

Sepertinya akan sulit membohonginya. Atau…

Aku menarik salah satu sudut bibirku dan menampakkan sebuah seringai disana. "Kau masih mengenalku?"

Ia mendongak menatapku dengan tatapan meneydihkan itu. Menjijikan!

"Aku sangat mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun…"

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

"Aku telah membuatmu menderita…"

"Lebih dari itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku sakit dan membuatku hidup dengan masa kecil yang menyakitkan. Tanpa seorang ibu! Ibuku yang telah kau ambil! Kau hampir memperkosaku disaat usiaku masih kecil! Apa hal yang kau lakukan itu pantas dimaafkan?"

Kini ia menunduk dan tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan melakkan apapun agar kau memaafkanku…" ujarnya pelan.

"Apapun? Jika aku menginginkan kematianmu, apa kau sanggup?" ujarku datar.

Ia kembali terdiam dan semakin menunduk. "Jika kau menginginkannya dan aku mendapatkan maaf darimu, aku akan menyanggupinya. Itulah harga yang harus kubayar atas segala yang kulakukan terhadapmu…"

Aku kembali menyeringai tajam, "Hm… sayangnya aku tak akan setega itu paadmu, Cho. Tapi entah kenapa kau begitu tega membuatku sakit…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah… aku tak akan memintamu untuk mati. Kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?"

Ia kembali mendongak dan mengangguk, "Apapun…"

"Cium bokongku jika kau mau aku memaafkanmu…" ujarku tenang.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali menunduk. "Apa hanya itu? Kurasa terlalu mudah jika kau hanya meminta hal itu. Kesalahanku terlalu besar, Min…"

Layaknya orang yang sudah tak waras ia menyanggupi permintaanku itu. Sepertinya lelaki brengsek itu benar-benar sudah gila…

"Aku tak berpikr hanya itu yang kupinta. Banyak daftar yang harus kau selesaikan agar mendapatkan maaf itu…"

"Apapun itu, aku akan melakukannya."

"Permintaan pertama apa kau sanggup?"

Ia mengangguk lesu.

"Baiklah… lakukan…"

Menarik. Kita lihat serendah apa Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kau harus membayar semuanya, Cho…

.

.

.

**To Be Continue?**

GAJEEEEEEEEEEEE

Maaf chapter ini hancur dan tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Maaf Pendek banget… Maaf lama Update… Maaf buat typo dan kesalahan lainnya…

Jeongmal Mianhae readerdeul… tentang FFchapter ini, jangan berfikir tentang hal negatif dulu. ikuti saja ceritanya...hehehe

Dan Maaf buat alur yg dibuat begitu cepat. Saya berpikir akan lebih nyaman –bagi saya— jika saya mengambil poin-poinnya saja. Terima kritik dan saran yang MEMBANGUN. NO BASH NO FLAME… sampaikan komentar anda dengan baik. Oke? Saya yakin anda bukan anak kecil yang hanya bisa menghina karya orang lain. –maaf saya lg sensi—

Thanks buat semuanya. Mohon RCLnya ^^ GAMSAHAE…


End file.
